


The Warrior Within

by Respecttheboss25



Series: To Look A Wolf In The Eye [2]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Mentalist, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Logan (X-Men), Hailey Upton Needs a Hug, Hank Voight Is In Love, One Chicago (Chicago Franchise), Patrick Jane is a Trouble Maker Still, Shower Sex, The Author Couldn't Think of a Title, Vaginal Sex, Young Charles and Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Respecttheboss25/pseuds/Respecttheboss25
Summary: Lataiah learns to juggle being a superhero, an elite team captain, and being in a romantic relationship. But can she handle all of that and still have time to save the world? Or will it become too much for her to handle and get one of her teammates killed?
Relationships: Adam Ruzek & Original Female Character(s), Antonio Dawson/Original Female Character(s), Hank Voight/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay, Kevin Atwater & Hailey Upton & Kim Burgess, Kevin Atwater/Vanessa Rojas, Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson, Sylvie Brett/Antonio Dawson
Series: To Look A Wolf In The Eye [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618018
Kudos: 16





	1. Day 1: Chicago

“Everyone keep your eyes peeled. The government could be anywhere watching us”, I said in my earpiece.

“Why are we even helping the government”, Adam questioned, “Didn’t they want us dead a few months ago?” Adam’s right. Four months ago, the government called an attack on all mutants and superheroes. Just recently they decided they made a mistake and needed our help. So, my team and I was called back to Chicago to help track down a group of individuals who were selling a weapon that could destroy a whole city.

“Adam focus”, I said while looking around.

“But, I’m just saying-“

“Adam, listen to her, or I’ll come over there and paralyze you”, Hank threatened.

“Alright, jeez! It was just a question”, Adam defended.

“I got eyes on the dealer”, Erin said.

“Got eyes on the buyer”, Antonio chimed in.

“Alright, we don’t move until we see the weapon”, Hank commanded. Two men got out of a van. The buyer stepped out of his car. The buyer opened a briefcase. The two men nodded and opened the back of the van, revealing the weapon.

“Move, move, move”, I said. We all drove in and got out of our vehicles.

“Stop, CPD”, Jay yelled. The buyer looked terrified. The two men smirked.

“What are you going to do? Shoot me”, one of the men taunted.

“Not exactly”, Jay said as his veins started burning. Then his whole body lit ablaze. The men looked at each other, stunned.

“What are you waiting for? Shoot them”, the buyer said creeping back to his car. The dealers started shooting at us with pistols. The buyer managed to get to his car and escape. Adam went in front of Jay as the bullets started heading his way. His metal skin overtook his whole body. The bullets started ricocheting off of him.

“The buyer is getting away”, Hank said.

“Hank, don’t you dare take matters in your own hands again”, I commanded. Hank didn’t listen. He ran past me, putting two fingers on my neck as he did. I felt a wave of energy rush out of me. Hank turned into a timber wolf and pushed wings out of his fur, chasing after the car.

“Really!? Are you serious right now”, I said. I turned into a wolf myself and ran after him. Hank started flying past the other cars to catch up to the buyer. I did the same. Soon he reached the buyer’s car and landed. I was still trying to catch up. Hank clawed his way inside of the car as I landed. I heard a gunshot go off inside the car. I gasped and rushed inside. Hank had the buyer by his arms in his teeth. I went for the neck to finish the job. Once the man was dead, Hank and I turned back human. I collected the money and walked up to Hank.

“Did he get you”, I asked him. Hank shook his head. After working beside him so long I could tell he was lying.

“Hank, please don’t lie to me”, I pleaded. Hank sighed as he let his guard down with me.

“Yeah, he did”, Hank said bitterly.

“Where”, I asked. Hank untucked his black shirt and lifted it. Near his rib cage was a gunshot wound. I huffed in anger.

“We’ll have Will look at that for you”, I said, “And after that you and I are going to talk. For now, I don’t want you to walk. I’ll fly you back to the others.” Hank nodded and grabbed the briefcase as I pushed wings out of my skin. I walked over to Hank and grabbed his upper torso. Then I flew him and the money back to the others. Mouse opened the briefcase.

“Whoo! That’s a lot of cheese”, he stated.

“You can say that again”, Erin said looking over his shoulder.

“We get to keep this right”, Adam asked, picking it up and making sure it was real. I nodded.

“Most likely. We should head back to base”, I said opening my wings.

“Where are you headed”, Antonio asked.

“Back to base. I’m going to fly on my own though”, I said, lifting myself off the ground. Then I took off towards base. Alvin went up to Antonio.

“You know what that means”, Alvin said.

“She’s upset”, Antonio finished. Then everyone got in their vehicles and drove towards the waiting jet.


	2. Night 1: Home Base

I waited in the main living area for Hank. Soon he showed up completely healed thanks to Will’s healing power.

“You wanted to see me, Taiah”, he asked stepping closer. I pushed myself off the wall I was leaning on.

“Yes, I did”, I said crossing my arms, “What you did today was reckless and uncalled for.”

“Mm-hm”, Hank said coming closer.

“He could’ve shot you in the chest! You could’ve died”, I said pointing at Hank. Hank grabbed my wrist and kissed me.

“Is that all, boss”, he whispered. I looked him in his intense brown eyes.

“I thought we said we weren’t going to do this anymore”, I said resting my free hand on his firm bicep.

“I know but, I got to have you”, Hank said letting go of my hand and grabbing my waist.

“You know we can’t. I belong to Antonio, Hank. You know what will happen if I break things off with him”, I said.

“You and I both know you want me not Antonio”, Hank whispered kissing me again. Then there was a loud crunch. Me and Hank looked in its direction only to find Adam sitting there munching on an apple.

“That’s your best friend”, Hank said to me.

“Really, Adam”, I asked Adam.

“Don’t worry. It’s only me and Al”, Adam said taking a bite out of his apple again. Then Alvin came into view. He tilted his beret cap at us.

“And that’s your best friend”, I said to Hank.

“How long have you two been sitting there”, Hank asked.

“5 minutes”, Al answered.

“Say are you two going to untangle yourselves from each other, or what”, Adam asked. Hank took his hands off my waist and I took my hand off his bicep.

“So are you two official now”, Al asked.

“I’d like to know because I’d love to see Voight get his ass whooped by Antonio”, Adam said crunching on his apple again.

“Please, if I wanted to, I’d crush Antonio”, Hank said rolling his eyes. I sighed.

“What do you guys even need”, I asked them.

“Oh, your other boyfriend is looking for you”, Adam told me.

“His majesty awaits”, Hank said. I looked at him.

“You’re not mad, are you”, I asked Hank.

“No”, Hank replied.

“Are you sure, because…”

“Taiah, go”, Hank smiled.

“This conversation isn’t over”, I said walking away. I still heard him chuckle though. I walked to Antonio’s relaxation room. Antonio is assigned here after every mission ever since he lost control two months ago. Hank wasn’t around to paralyze him, so I had to be the one to calm him down. Good thing it worked. But it was still too close of a call. He almost killed Adam. That’s why I can’t leave him and be with Hank. Because he might lose control again and try to kill me or Hank. Or both. I shivered at the thought as I knocked on the door.

“Come in”, Antonio said. I took a deep breath and walked through the door.

“Hey, you wanted to talk”, I asked. Antonio looked my way and smiled. He got up and came near me. He kissed me when he was close enough.

“How are you doing”, Antonio asked pulling away.

“I’m okay, why”, I asked.

“Well”, Antonio said sitting down, “You decided to fly back here on your own instead of taking the jet with the rest of us. You usually do that when something is bothering you.” I sat down also.

“Oh that. I was just upset with how reckless Hank has been lately”, I said honestly. Antonio eyes flickered to anger.

“Want me to go talk to him”, Antonio asked getting up.

“No, no! That’s okay”, I said grabbing his wrist for him to sit down, “Besides, I was just talking to him before I came here.” I started thinking about how I was just kissing him.

“Okay. If you change your mind let me know”, Antonio said sitting back down, “Although, I do have something else I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“What is it”, I asked.

“What are you doing for lunch three days from now?”

“Nothing I can think of, why”, I asked.

“I’d like to take you on a date”, Antonio said, “Why else?”

“Oh, I thought you’d probably wanted me to go on an undercover op with you or something”, I shrugged, “Yeah. I’m available. What time?”

“3.”

“Sounds good”, I said getting up, “I’ll let you get back to relaxing.” Antonio nodded and got up as well.

“I almost forgot”, he said grabbing a bundle of roses, “These are for you.” He handed them to me. I grabbed them and smiled.

“Thanks, Antonio”, I said kissing him on the cheek. Then I walked out with the roses and a smile on my face. I went to the kitchen to grab a watered vase. Then I went to my room and put the roses in the vase. I smiled at them and went to bed for the day.


	3. Day 2: Home Base

I got up, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and got dressed. Then I headed out to the kitchen and dining room. Hank was already in there drinking what looked like coffee but was most likely scotch. When he saw me, a smile crept across his face.

“Morning, beautiful”, he said to me.

“Morning”, I said going into the kitchen. Hank followed me.

“What you and his majesty talk about”, Hank asked me. I grabbed a mug and poured me some coffee.

“Nothing. He just wanted to know if I was okay”, I said grabbing a muffin, “He also asked me on a date and gave me roses.” I walked to the table with Hank following.

“Red roses, I’m guessing”, Hank asked. I nodded.

“Might want to step up your game, Voight”, I teased.

“Oh, really? Come here”, Hank said kissing me. When we heard someone coming in, we quickly pulled away from each other. Hank sat back down where his scotch was. I knew it was scotch now because he tasted like it. It was Antonio who came in. He smiled at me.

“Hey, Taiah”, Antonio said kissing me. Hank scowled but changed his face to a smile when Antonio looked at him.

“Hey, Hank”, Antonio said to him. Hank rudely said nothing to his comment. Antonio brushed it off and went to the kitchen. I smacked Hank on the arm. He looked at me in question.

“Be nice”, I hissed lowly.

“This is me being nice”, Hank whispered. Antonio turned back around.

“Oh, am I interrupting an important meeting”, Antonio asked.

“Yes”, Hank muttered.

“No”, I said. Antonio nodded.

“Taiah, where did you want to go for our date”, Antonio asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe a restaurant”, I said.

“How about Geja’s Café”, Antonio suggested. Hank raised his eyebrows.

“Never been”, I said, “But I’ll try it out.”

“Alright, we’ll got there then”, Antonio said, “And I’m paying. So, don’t you dare pull out your wallet on me like you did last time.” I giggled. Hank rolled his eyes.

“Okay”, I said. Soon everyone else started swarming in. I finished eating and went to training room. I started working on my aim in knife throwing. I was horrible. While trying again for the last time I felt someone come up behind me and position me differently.

“Try that”, a gravelly voice said. I did and hit every target dead on. I turned around and smiled at my helper, Hank.

“Thanks”, I said.

“No problem”, he said brushing it off, “So Geja’s Café, huh?”

“Don’t remind me”, I said rolling my eyes, “I much rather just go out for a glass of scotch and leave it at that.”

“Who’s to say you can’t”, Hank asked. I looked at him in question.

“What are you saying, Hank”, I asked. Hank smiled at me using his first name.

“Meet me by the jet tonight”, Hank said. Then he turned to leave but stopped and turned back my way.

“Your father’s here by the way”, he said then walked out. I sighed and went to meet my father, the Wolverine. Once I found him, he sensed me standing near him and turned to give me a hug. I accepted it.

“Hey, dad”, I said to Logan.

“Daughter”, he smiled.

“Are you here to give us another assignment”, I asked. Logan shook his head causing hair to fall into his eyes.

“No, I’m actually here to ask you about something personal”, he answered running his hand through his hair to put it back in place.

“Oh, okay”, I said. Logan looked at Jay and Adam who were ear hustling.

“In private”, Logan said. They got the message and left. Logan turned back to me.

“Did you tell him yet”, he asked. I looked at him confused.

“Who?”

“Antonio. Did you tell Antonio about you and Hank yet”, Logan asked more clearly. I made an ‘oh’ face then shook my head.

“Hank and I were supposed to be done with each other but for some reason we always come back together”, I explained, “So, no, I haven’t told him.” Logan nodded slowly.

“Lataiah, you’re in love with Hank, aren’t you”, Logan asked.

“Pfft! No! Totally not in love with a man that could send shivers down my spine with a glance”, I said unbelievably. Logan smiled because he knew the truth, but he also knew I wasn’t going to tell him it out loud. So, he just put his hand on my shoulder.

“You can’t stop true love. And when I look at you and Hank, all I see is true love. Believe me I’ve been around long enough to know what it looks like”, he explained. He took his hand off of my shoulder and crossed his arms across his chest.

“You need to tell Antonio, though”, he said to me seriously.

“Dad, I know that I do, it’s just if I do, something bad might happen and Antonio will go berserk”, I explained.

“Something worse will happen if you don’t and he finds out on his own”, Logan said matter of factly. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of water.

“Tell him, Taiah. Or I’ll have someone else on your team tell him for you”, Logan threatened.

“No! I’ll tell him! I’ll do it! Just give me some time”, I pleaded. Logan nodded.

“Don’t wait until it’s too late”, he said, “I have to get going. I’ll see you later.” He gave me a hug and left. I sighed and went to sit down. I planned in my head and decided to go with it. I nodded and got up to get ready to see Hank and whatever he had planned for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geja's Cafe is an actual restaurant in Chicago.
> 
> What do you think Hank has planned for Lataiah?


	4. Night 2: Home Base/Chicago

Once everyone was asleep, I snuck out to the jet. Hank was there waiting for me. I walked up to him and stopped in front of him. He noticed my heels and looked up at my face, smiling. He pushed himself off of the jet.

“Where are we going”, I asked. Hank looked at me and smiled.

“Chicago.”

“Oh, how?”

“We’re going to fly”, Hank said putting two fingers on my neck. A wave of energy rushed out of me. Hank walked a little way towards the cliff. He turned to face me and held out his hand.

“Fly with me”, he offered. I smiled and took his hand. We ran and jumped off the cliff. Right when we were about to hit the water, we opened our wings and was lifted up by the air. I loved the feeling of wind rushing through my feathers. I looked at Hank and thought about what Logan said. I smiled and looked forwards again. I flew above Hank’s head and upside down. We flapped our wings in unison. Soon Chicago came into view and we stopped outside of Chicago so we wouldn’t get caught flying by a human. Our cars were still there from when we left. Hank grabbed his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the doors and we got in. Then he drove off towards Molly’s. While driving Hank kept stealing glances at me. I acted like I didn’t notice. Soon we arrived at Molly’s and went inside. Hank went to grab us some drinks while I sat down. I immediately noticed a group of men start gawking at me. Hank showed up with two glasses of scotch in his hands. He set them down and sat across from me. I grabbed one glass while he grabbed the other.

“Thanks”, I said drinking the golden-brown liquid. Hank grunted in response and drank some of his drink as well. I set my glass down as Hank reached over and grabbed my hand.

“I should probably take this time to apologize for my recklessness”, he said, “So I’m sorry.”

“Did you bring me here to talk about work”, I asked him. He shook his head.

“Then let’s leave work where it is and focus on here and now”, I smiled. Hank smiled.

“I also want to take this time to warn you that if those men keep googly eyeing you, I’m going to paralyze some people”, Hank said. I laughed.

“And I wouldn’t even stop you”, I said honestly.

“Then what do you say we leave before there’s any trouble”, Hank said getting up.

“But what about our drinks”, I asked.

“We’ll get them somewhere else”, Hank responded holding out his hand. I grabbed it and got up. We walked out hand in hand. But we were followed. While walking to Hank’s SUV the men kept cat calling me. Hank let me in the car.

“Wait here”, he smiled. I nodded as Hank closed my door and walked up to the men. He started telling them something as one of them swung at him. Hank smoothly dodged it and punched the man in the face, knocking the man on the ground. Then he said something else and walked back towards me. He got in the SUV and drove off. I soon recognized where we were headed. We pulled up to Hank’s house. He turned off the engine. I raised my eyebrow at him in question. He put his hands up in surrender.

“I was just going to offer you scotch”, Hank said honestly. I smiled and shook my head. Then I got out of the SUV and walked up the walkway to Hank’s door. Eventually Hank got the door opened and we went inside. I sat down on the couch while Hank went in the kitchen. I looked around the room I remembered rushing past when Hank went missing, only to find him beaten and hands tied up, along with Olive. Hank snapped me out of my daze by handing me a glass of scotch. I smiled and took it, taking a long sip from the glass. I felt Hank watching me while I drank from the cup. I looked at him as he smiled at me.

“You know the way you’re watching me has me thinking that you poisoned my drink or something”, I said.

“Wow. You have serious trust issues”, Hank teased.

“Yeah, well, I blame it on working in your unit for a month”, I teased back. Then we both laughed a little.

“No but why are you watching me? You’ve been watching me ever since we landed outside of Chicago”, I said. Hank nodded and twirled the liquid in his glass. Then he took a drink from his cup.

“Hank.” He looked at me from behind the glass.

“You’re avoiding the question”, I said. Hank put his glass down and sighed.

“Okay. You caught me”, Hank said, “I have been staring at you lately.” I nodded and put my glass down as well.

“Why, though”, I asked.

“Because I know that I wouldn’t be the here today if it weren’t for you. The government would’ve definitely found out that I was a mutant, especially since I pretty much work alongside with the government. So I was trying to keep it cool and on the down low when they called that attack. But I knew eventually I would’ve got caught”, Hank explained. I nodded.

“But then I met you and for some reason my paw mark just kept burning whenever I looked at you. And to be honest I was watching you to see if you were experiencing the same thing when we first left Chicago prior to them wanting to team up with us again. I was watching your interactions with Mouse and Antonio as well. Even when I got knocked out from paralyzing Antonio, I woke up before those him and Will did but acted asleep because I heard you talking to Mouse”, Hank confessed. I gave a small smile because I knew someone was watching me that time.

“And why am I confessing to you like this? I don’t know”, Hank said. That made me laugh. Hank smiled.

“The truth is, I figured out why my paw was burning whenever I looked you. The truth is, I love you, Lataiah. The paw is burning right now to prove it. I love you”, Hank said as if trying to confirm it with himself first. I got up and went up to Hank, sitting on his lap. He grabbed my thigh.

“I love you”, he whispered again. I leaned down and kissed him. I pulled away.

“I love you too”, I whispered. Then he kissed me again and got up, carrying me to the bedroom.


	5. Day 3: Home Base

"Taiah… Taiah.” I woke up, blinking a few times. I looked up at Hank sitting on my bed, smiling at me.

“Hey, sleeping beauty”, he said. I looked around and under the covers.

“Don’t worry you’re fully clothed”, Hank said. I looked back at him.

“How’d I get home”, I asked. Hank smirked.

“I had to carry you. After we made love, you was completely knocked out. So I dressed you and carried you back to home base and into your room”, Hank said. I looked under the covers again.

“But I’m in pajamas”, I said. Hank laughed.

“Yeah, I dressed you in pajamas once we reached your room. You also kept grabbing me and saying how much you wanted me to stay with you the rest of the night”, Hank said off of memory. I looked down embarrassed.

“Sorry about that”, I said suddenly feeling shy.

“Don’t worry about it”, Hank smiled patting my arm. Then he was about to get up, but I grabbed his arm. He sat back down.

“How did you find out about the paw and it burning”, I asked. Hank tapped my shoulder where the paw mark was.

“You live with this long enough, you find out a lot of its secrets”, Hank said, “Breakfast is made, by the way.” I leaned in and kissed him, gently biting his lip. He moaned in my mouth. I pulled away because I knew where this was going to lead, especially since we’re alone in my bedroom.

“Okay. I’ll be out in a bit”, I said. Hank nodded and got up. He walked out, leaving me with my thoughts. I plopped my head on my pillow. If you would’ve told me five months ago that me and Hank Voight would have sex I’d laugh in your face. But we did and I actually enjoyed it. I sighed and got up doing my morning routine of doing my hygiene and getting dressed. I walked out to the dining room which was big enough to hold all of the team. Will noticed me first.

“Morning, Taiah”, Will said.

“Morning”, I smiled going to pour me some coffee. After I got coffee, I grabbed the plate on the counter and went to sit down. Everyone started talking and laughing but I kept noticing Hank stealing glances at me. Occasionally we would make eye contact and lower our heads, smiling. Suddenly my work phone went off. I had a phone for work and a leisure phone. I looked at the caller ID. It was Logan. I got up and went a little way away from the table to answer it.

“Hey, dad. What’s up”, I answered.

“Hey. Did you tell him yet”, Logan asked.

“Is that why you’re calling? To ask if I told Antonio yet? Really”, I asked rolling my eyes.

“Are you asking me that question because it’s a no”, Logan asked.

“Maybe.” Logan laughed. I smiled.

“No, I didn’t call you to ask if you told Antonio. I just wanted to see if you’d did what I told you already”, Logan said, “I’m actually calling because I got news that the big bosses got another assignment for your team.”

“Oh okay. Where do we go to get debriefed”, I asked.

“New York. They’ll be waiting for your team at a police station that’s letting them use it for debriefing mutants”, Logan said, “I’ll be there too, even though I hate police stations.” I laughed.

“Alright, dad. We’ll meet you and the government officials there”, I said.

“Okay. And Taiah”, Logan said.

“Yeah?”

“Remember what I told you. I will have someone else tell him for you”, Logan threatened.

“Okay, okay. I got it”, I said rolling my eyes again, “I’ll see you soon.”

“You too”, Logan said. Then he hung up. I looked at my phone and sighed. Time to go back into leader mode. I walked to where the others were and told them that we have another assignment. Everyone quickly got up and went to get ready to spend the next few days in New York. I went to get ready myself. As I was getting ready there was a knock on my door. I went to open it and found Erin standing in the doorway. I smiled and let her in. She walked in and sat on my bed as I went back to gathering clothes.

“What’s up, Erin?”

“I don’t know, you tell me”, Erin said. I looked at her.

“I saw the way you and Hank were googly eyeing each other during breakfast. And I know you snuck out last night and was carried in by Hank. I also could see that you’re practically glowing since yesterday”, Erin said grinning. I set my jaw while low key blaming her previously being a detective in Hank's unit for her paying attention to that much detail.

“You and Hank had se…” I quickly covered her mouth and closed my door.

“When I uncover your mouth, you are not going to shout or speak loudly. You are going to whisper. Understand”, I asked her seriously. She nodded as I uncovered her mouth.

“Why do I have to whisper though”, Erin asked whispering.

“Because of two things. One, there are people in our team that does not know about me and Hank and I do not need them in my business. Two, there’s a little thing that’s called Antonio’s Super Hearing”, I whispered.

“Wait, Antonio and you are still together? Even though you’ve completely fallen into Hank’s lap”, Erin asked. I nodded.

“You’ve got to tell Antonio”, Erin said.

“Yeah, I know. I’ve heard the speech already”, I hissed. Erin shook her head.

“Whatever. Just be honest with me. Did you and Hank have sex”, Erin asked. I smiled and nodded.

“Okay I don’t know whether to be disgusted because that’s you pretty much having relations with my father or to be happy because it’s obvious, you’re really in love”, Erin said, “So both gross and good for you.” I rolled my eyes.

“Thanks and it wasn’t all that bad actually. I could let you in on the details if…”

“No! Nope! That’s weird and disgusting. I don’t want any part of it”, Erin said quickly. I laughed because I knew she was going to respond that way.

“Did you finish packing”, I asked talking in my normal voice now.

“Yeah, I did”, Erin said, nodding.

“Good. I’m almost done. I just need one more outfit”, I said looking through my dresser. Erin looked in my closet and pulled something out. I looked her way.

“What about this”, she asked.

“It looks too nice for work”, I whined.

“What are you talking about it’s a female pant suit. It’s perfect to walk into the debriefing in”, Erin said, “Plus I think Hank would love to see you in this.” Erin laughed as I threw a stress ball at her.

“Fine. I’ll wear it. Give it here and I’ll change into it”, I said. Erin gave me the outfit and walked out the door. Once I finished changing into it, I finally realized why I didn’t wear the suit that much. It lifts my butt and makes it look bigger which it already looks pretty big as it is. And the shirt made me look busty which I am, but I didn’t want the guys to know that I was. The whole outfit just shows off my body which I don’t like. I walked out of my room tugging on the back of my pants. Erin was outside of my door waiting for me. She smiled at me.

“Wow you look great”, she said.

“I feel like an office stripper”, I sighed. Erin laughed.

“C’mon the team is waiting for us at the jet”, Erin said grabbing the handle of her suitcase. I grabbed mine as well and walked out to the jet with her. Everyone else was already inside the jet. Mouse was in the pilot seat of the jet as usual. While Will was setting up a portable vital device in everyone’s power suit. Antonio was listening to calming music as normal before an assignment. Adam was nervous eating some kind of food as usual because he doesn’t like flying. Al was hiding in the cut of the seats. Jay was testing his powers by snapping a flame on his finger as normal. Hank was doing a silent head count to make sure everyone was on board like he usually does. Erin got on first and I followed after her. Once I stepped in all the guys stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I cleared my throat and set my bag down. Then I went to sit by Adam who was no longer nervous eating.

“Hi”, I said. Adam nodded his head my way.

“That’s something you’ve got on”, Adam said. I looked down at my suit.

“Oh, yeah. Want to make a good impression right”, I said laughing nervously.

“Yeah, if you’re looking for a boyfriend”, Adam said. I looked down.

“Yeah. I think I’m going to find somewhere else to sit”, I said getting up. So I decided to sit with Hank because I would feel guilty to sit next to Antonio. Hank finished counting and avoided looking at me. After the jet was in the air and everyone was doing their usual thing, did he look at me. I looked back at him and smiled. He smiled back. Then my paw started burning and I’m guessing his did too because he winced. Probably caught him off guard, since the man barely flinches when taking a bullet.

“You okay”, I asked into his ear. He nodded and placed his hand where the paw mark was, indicating that it was burning. I nodded indicating that I understood.

“You look…”

“A mess, I know”, I laughed.

“I was going to say hot but okay”, Hank said smiling into my ear. I tried not to squirm but started failing miserably so I got up and went to sit next to Antonio. He smiled at me.

“I guess we’re going to have to put our date on hold”, Antonio said into my ear. I nodded.

“It’s a shame. I would’ve loved to see you wear that suit to our date”, Antonio laughed. I smiled.

“Antonio can I ask you a question”, I asked. He nodded.

“When you look at me or are talking to me does your paw ever burn”, I asked. He thought about it and shook his head. I nodded and got up going over to Will, who was busy working. I didn’t go over to Jay because he was busy talking to Erin. And Mouse was busy flying the jet. I knelt down beside him.

“Do you need help”, I asked him. He looked at me and shook his head.

“I got it handled but I can show you how it works”, he offered.

“Okay”, I said. He showed me where he hides the device in the suit to where it still shows the vitals. Then he showed me the tablet where it would show our vitals when we put our power suits on. I nodded occasionally and asked questions about it. I knew that Will enjoyed being questioned and talking about his works. He’s really grown since we first left Chicago on the run from the government. After a while I got up and walked to sit next to Al, who didn’t really talk much during the trips to our assignments. So I sat next to him and just got lost in my thoughts of fighting techniques.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Among supernatural hearing, Antonio's powers are Telekinesis, Telepathy, and Pyshic Navigation.
> 
> Lataiah asked about the paw mark burning to Antonio because if it was burning that meant they were meant to be soul mates.


	6. Night 3: New York

I felt someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and saw it was Hank. I not sure if he even slept since everyone else besides Mouse was sleep. Mouse was still flying the jet.

“We’re close to landing. Want to help me wake everyone else”, Hank asked. I nodded and went to work on waking everyone up in their own special way. Hank wakes up Al since Al would be ready to fight anyone that shakes him awake except his best friend. I have to wake up Antonio by changing his music to something more upbeat and motivating. The beat of the music would make him want to get up and do something, other than choke someone with his mind. Wake up Erin by using a wooden stick so she couldn’t electrocute you for touching her. Let Erin wake Jay because if he woke up to anyone else, he would light his body ablaze out of fight or flight mode. He does that because he would sometimes have nightmares about him serving in the army and wouldn’t recognize where he is for a few seconds. I would have to wake up Adam because he trusts me more than anybody else so he’s less likely to punch me in the face because I woke him. And finally you wake Will up normally. He sleeps like a baby and is not grumpy when he gets shaken awoke. Soon everyone was awoke and Mouse landed the jet. The government officials were already outside the landing pad. I stepped out first and shook hands with the men. And everyone else did the same following my lead. After everyone was greeted, the officials led us inside of the building where Logan and a woman was waiting for us. I hugged Logan, who hugged me back.

“Olivia?” I turned to see Hank calling a name I didn’t recognize. The woman responded though.

“Hank. I didn’t know you were part of this team”, Olivia said. Then Erin greeted Olivia with a hug and so did everyone else except Mouse, Will, and I. Even Hank hugged her a little too long for my liking. One of the officials pointed to Hank.

“You know Sergeant Benson, Voight”, the man asked.

“Yeah. She and her team has helped my unit countless of times when we needed it”, Hank answered. The official nodded and looked at me, Mouse, and Will.

“Commander Harris, this is Sergeant Benson. She is letting us use her building for a debriefing”, the official introduced. Olivia shook my hand.

“Lataiah. It’s nice to meet you sergeant.”

“Please, call me Olivia.” I mentally kicked myself because I instantly took a liking upon her. Soon everyone sat down and of course Hank would sit right next to Olivia. I felt my paw start burning and glowing. I shook it off and listened as the officials, Olivia, and Logan started debriefing us. Whenever Olivia stood up, I saw Hank immediately start smiling. Eventually my paw mark was glowing and burning so much that I felt it burning a hole in my shirt sleeve. I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I went into one of the stalls and checked my shirt while grumbling to myself. I looked at the sleeve and sure enough there was a hole in the shape of a paw. I sighed and walked out of the stall.

“Hey.” I looked up and saw Hank leaning against the sink. I looked around.

“Don’t worry. I locked the door once I checked to make sure no one else was inside”, Hank said. I sighed and smiled, then shook my head. I supposed to be mad at this man. I went to grab a paper towel and ran water on it until it was soaked then put it on my sleeve to put out the left over ember.

“You okay? You rushed out of the meeting in quite a hurry”, Hank asked concerned. I pulled the paper towel away and pointed to my sleeve.

“Just my shirt. I accidently burned a hole through it”, I said bitterly. Hank nodded and grabbed my arm to look at the hole. I let him, trying not to enjoy him grabbing at me again. Hank looked at the hole and then looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

“What”, I asked.

“Are you jealous of Olivia”, Hank asked.

“No. What makes you think that I’m jealous”, I asked. Hank outlined the hole with his finger.

“The hole is in the shape of a paw mark. Your paw mark. Which means that your paw was burning so much that it burned a hole through your shirt. Which also indicates that you were jealous”, Hank said. I yanked my arm out of his hand.

“It’s nothing. It was an accident”, I said angrily.

“Well, I know that. Jealousy usually is not on purpose in the beginning”, Hank said.

“Would you just drop it!? I’m not jealous of Olivia! I could care less if you liked her more than me”, I blurted. Hank hummed. I looked down. Hank lifted my head up making me look at him.

“You don’t have to worry about me liking Olivia more than you, because I don’t”, Hank said, “I already confessed my love to you, Lataiah. I had a chance to date Olivia, but I didn’t. And I still won’t. It’s just it has been a while since I saw her. And she’s a good friend of mine. So I’m sorry if it seems like I like her in that way. But I don’t. I just missed my friend. That’s all and that’s all it ever will be. Okay?” I nodded and eventually smiled. Hank leaned in kissing me. Then he traced his lips to my neck and started kissing me there. I moaned involuntarily. That fired Hank up to bite at my neck. I moaned and pulled out of his grasp. He looked at me. I looked down.

“We shouldn’t. Not here anyways”, I said. Hank nodded and kissed me on the cheek, then walked out. I put my blazer back on and walked out after him. I went back to the room for the debriefing. The meeting was over and one of the officials were talking to Hank about setting up a place for the team to rest while we were in New York. Another official was talking to Olivia about assisting us in any way possible during the mission. The last official looked me up and down and walked over.

“Hello, Commander Harris”, he said. I nodded to him.

“Sir.”

“Is everything okay with you? I know you excused yourself from the meeting near the end of it”, he said. I smiled and nodded.

“I’m fine, sir. Thank you”, I said. He smiled.

“After the mission do you want to have lunch sometime…” Hank and Logan both came up behind the official.

“I don’t think she appreciates you asking her that kind of question”, Hank said. The official turned around and smirked.

“I wasn’t asking you. So why don’t you walk away, old man”, the official sneered. Hank was about to attack him, but Logan stopped him.

“I know you think you have something on Voight. But the thing is you have nothing on me, and I already hate government officials”, Logan said leaning in, “And if I see ever see you showing unwanted attention to my daughter again, I will end you in more ways than one.” The official gulped and nodded, then walked away without another word. Logan looked at me and Hank. Hank nodded at him. Logan then walked away. Hank turned to me.

“The officials rented us a four hotel rooms. And Olivia offered to give us a ride there”, Hank reported. I nodded and went to tell the team to gather their belongings from the jet. Soon Olivia pulled up to the hotel and we went inside and went to our rooms. The women were separated from the males. And the males needed three rooms because there was a lot more of them than us. I changed out of my suit into something comfortable. Erin did the same with her clothes. I was about to climb into bed but there was a knock on our door. I got up and answered it. Hank was standing in the doorway in t shirt that his muscles were stretching the material of and sweatpants that showed a lot more than it should and with water bottles in his arms. I tried to avoid looking at his body and focused on his eyes.

“Hank”, I said, “What’s up?” Hank smiled and held out the water bottles.

“I packed water bottles for the team because the prices for water bottles here are outrageous and I knew that was going to be the case. Here’s yours and Erin’s”, Hank said. I grabbed them as Erin came to the door to help. After we set the water bottles down, I noticed Hank was still at the door. I walked back up to him.

“I didn’t get a chance to tell you goodnight”, Hank smiled. Then he leaned in and kissed my neck. I bit back a moan.

“Goodnight”, he whispered into my neck. Then he stood back up and walked back to his room. I followed him with my eyes until he walked into his room and closed the door. I turned around and met Erin’s grin. I rolled my eyes.

“He was just here to give us water bottles”, I said.

“Yeah, the water bottles were just a way for him to come over here and give you a kiss goodnight without looking awkward”, Erin said, “So believe that lie if you want to.” I sighed and went to bed while Erin laughed. Eventually we both were asleep.


	7. Day 4: New York

I walked to a churro stand and bought one, even though I wasn’t hungry. I was just trying to act like a normal civilian. Everyone else on the team was doing the same. We were spread out in the streets of New York looking for an individual who’s been on the government’s radar for some time. He has information that belongs to them but every time they’re about to bust him something happens, and he escapes. They think he has powers of some sort that helps him get away unnoticed. And now we’re involved to help stop this guy. Everyone was scanning faces while trying to act normal. Will was set up in an abandoned building making sure our vitals were okay.

“I got eyes on the target”, Jay said after some time had passed.

“Okay, hold your position. Remember we want to surround this guy before launching an attack. We don’t want him slipping through our fingers”, I said getting up.

“Name your location, Halstead”, Hank commanded. Jay did as he was told, and we inconspicuously started making our way over to him. Soon we all stopped in a circle around the target. We all saw the target talking to a woman, flirting with her.

“We’re waiting on your call, Taiah”, Mouse said. I looked around. Something seemed off about all this. Why would he just be out in the open like this? Is he really that confident in his abilities to escape? Or is there something more to this than what it really is?

“Taiah”, Hank said throwing my concentration off.

“Wait. Don’t attack yet. Something’s not right here”, I said finally.

“What are you talking about? This is our perfect opportunity”, Adam said.

“She’s right”, Antonio said, “I just checked this guy’s conversation, thoughts, and everything. He just a regular civilian. He’s not our tar…” I tapped my earpiece.

“Antonio? Antonio, can you hear me? Antonio, status report”, I demanded. But I didn’t get anything from him.

“Hank, something is wrong with Tony. Can you go over and check on him? Hank”, I said. Suddenly everyone started running causing chaos. I tried to look around on foot.

“Adam? Erin? Jay? Will? Guys, where are you”, I asked starting to panic. So I thought screw it and pushed my wings out of my skin. I’m going to have to fly in order to see what’s going on. I jumped up and flew some distance in the air. Soon I saw everyone. They were all having trouble with their earpiece as well. I flew down to Antonio. He looked at me, relieved to see a familiar face.

“Antonio, something happened to all of our earpieces. Something is interfering with our signal”, I shouted so he could hear me. He nodded and sent a message to everyone through his mind, telling them what was going on.

“Al said there’s a person standing by the pond. He is shooting some kind of beam out of his hands”, Antonio reported.

“Okay. Tell everyone to meet near the pond but out of eyesight of the person. I need to make sure everyone is okay, first. But tell Will to stay put where he is”, I commanded. Antonio nodded and sent out the message. I flew up and where Will was hiding. He saw me and immediately relaxed.

“What’s going on down there? Do you think this is a trick like the government said the target usually does”, Will asked. I shook my head and took my earpiece out.

“This is not a trick from the target. There was no target, Will. The government set us up. I think they’re trying to split us apart from each other”, I said. Will furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why would they do that”, Will asked.

“I’m not sure. But the person with the hand beams is not trying to attack anybody. He’s just trying not to get trampled on”, I said, “When I flew in the air, I saw him. He’s just a kid, scared out of his mind.” Will nodded. I looked at the tablet.

“How’s everyone doing”, I asked. He showed everyone’s heart rate which they were a little elevated but okay. I nodded and went to the windowsill.

“Wait. What are we going to do with the kid”, Will asked, “And the government?”

“We’re going to deescalate the kid’s anxiety”, I said, “As for the government, I’ll handle them.” Then I jumped out the window and caught the wind in my wings. I flew to where the others were. Once I landed, they all looked at me.

“What are we going to do with the person. I mean, he’s just a kid”, Erin said. I nodded and walked to Antonio.

“I need you to be on standby in case things go south”, I said to him. He nodded. Then I looked at Hank.

“I need you to try to get close enough to the kid to where you can paralyze him but don’t use so much to where it kills him”, I commanded. Hank nodded as well. I looked at the other guys.

“In case something happens, and Antonio goes haywire I need you guys prepare for a battle against him”, I said to them. They all agreed. I looked at Erin.

“You’re coming with me. We’re going to talk this kid down from his high long enough for Hank to get there”, I said to her. She nodded and followed me out of our hiding spot. I saw Hank run opposite of us and around to the other side. I nodded at Erin and we walked slowly up to the kid. He aimed his hands at us.

“Whoa, whoa. Take it easy, buddy”, I said, “We’re not going to attack you or trample on you or any of that. Okay?” The kid didn’t lower his hands, but he did nod.

“My name’s Lataiah and this is Erin”, I said pointing at Erin, “Can you tell us your name?”

“K-kevin”, Kevin said lowering his hands a little but not enough, “Kevin Atwater.”

“Hey, Kevin. That’s some pretty neat skills you’ve got there”, Erin complimented, “Mine’s electricity. Want to see?” Kevin nodded as Erin lifted her hands in the air and shot sparks out of her hands. Kevin looked at the sparks and smiled. Then Erin stopped. Kevin looked at me.

“What are yours”, he asked now curious. I turned around and pushed my wings out.

“Wow”, he said, “You guys are like me. I had no idea. I can’t wait to tell Kim and Hailey.”

“There are other’s like yourself”, I said making eye contact with Hank and shaking my head slowly. Hank got the message and backed off, going back to the others. Kevin nodded.

“Just two though. We don’t really have parents or not ones that will understand our abilities. So we practically are raising each other. I can show you where we live if you want”, Kevin offered. I nodded.

“Please. That would be nice”, I said, “Although I have a confession. There’s more than just me and Erin. My team’s over there by the tree. They all have special abilities as well. I also have one hiding in an abandoned building. Can I introduce you?” Kevin looked at the team by the tree. He completely put his hands down.

“Sure. And then I can show Kim and Hailey”, Kevin said. I smiled.

“Sounds like a plan”, I said. Then Kevin walked over to us and we walked him to the team. Antonio sent a message to Will to come on down. After Will showed up and we all introduced ourselves and our powers to Kevin we walked with him to where he said he was living with Kim and Hailey. Soon we arrived at an abandoned house. Kevin walked up to the door and gave a unique knock. The door unlocked and Kevin ushered us inside.

“Kevin, who are these people, why are you letting them inside of our house, and did you get the hotdogs? I’m starving”, a blonde teenage girl asked. Kevin shook his head.

“Sorry, Hailey. I didn’t get a chance to buy the hotdogs before some guys started rough housing me”, Kevin said, “But I did meet these people. They have special abilities and get this, they’re all a team that do missions using their powers.” Then a brunette teen girl poked her head from behind a dusty couch.

“Missions? Powers? Teams”, the girl who most likely was Kim asked, “This sounds even better than what I’m reading.” The brunette came up to me and stuck out her hand.

“Hi, my name’s Kim. Kim Burgess”, Kim introduced. I shook her hand. Then Kim shook everyone else’s hands. Then Kim and Kevin both looked at Hailey expectantly. Hailey rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms. She shook my hand first.

“Hailey Upton”, she said unenthusiastically. I smiled, shook her hand, and told her my name. Then one by one everyone else shook her hand as well.

“So are you all from New York as well or what”, Hailey asked. We all shook our heads.

“Chicago”, we all said in unison.

“Really? Then what are you doing in New York”, Kim asked.

“We came here for a mission but made a different call once we met Kevin”, I explained.

“What about the mission”, Kevin asked, “Isn’t the government leaders going to get mad at you for not completing it?”

“You let me worry about the big bosses”, I said, “For now, I’d like to offer you all a new reliable living arrangement.” Kevin and Kim both high fived but Hailey was not as happy as they were.

“What?! You can’t take us from our home”, Hailey shouted, “We’re doing just fine without you!”

“Hailey, we go to sleep every night wondering what we are going to eat the next day. We don’t even have a proper bed; we sleep on a mat. And we don’t have a place to live. We’re living in an abandoned house for god’s sake”, Kevin reasoned.

“He’s right, Hailey. We can have an actual home and we won’t have to worry about food anymore”, Kim agreed, “This is just what we could’ve hoped for.”

“We also like to offer you all an opportunity to train with us in using your powers”, I added, “But of course, we’re not going to force any of you to come with us. It’s all up to you. So what do you say?”

“I’m in”, Kevin said.

“So am I”, Kim agreed. They both looked at Hailey next. She sighed.

“Fine. But just know I’m going only because my best friends are going. And I wouldn’t survive on my own.”, Hailey said. Kim and Kevin cheered as Hailey slightly smiled.

“Alright, go pack your belongings then”, I said, “The team will help you guys carry them out.” They all rushed to get their stuff. Hank went up to me.

“You sure you want to take Upton”, he whispered. I nodded.

“She’s actually just as excited as the other two. She’s just trying to act tough is all”, I whispered, “I’ve been in her shoes as well. Remember?” Hank smiled and nodded.

“Vividly”, he answered. I smiled as they came back to the living room with backpacks. I looked at them.

“Do any one of you need help carrying your bag”, I asked. They all shook their heads.

“Good. Let’s get going then”, I said walking out. Everybody else followed. After some time we reached the police station and we all went inside then out to the jet. Mouse soon took off towards home base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally introduced Atwater, Upton, and Burgess.
> 
> Hailey is the oldest being 17. Kevin is the middle being 16. Kim is the youngest being 15.


	8. Night 4: Home Base

I stood in the main living area waiting for the government officials to show up. After a while of waiting they showed.

“Commander Harris”, one of them said. I stayed with my back turned to them.

“This better be important we have a me…” I rushed at the official with a knife in my hand. I reached his neck and stopped as the blade touched his skin.

“You better give a damn good reason of why you tried to split up my team by giving us a bogus mission”, I snapped, “Or I will not hesitate in slitting your throat right here, right now!” The official started sweating in nervousness.

“Commander Harris, we gave you and your team that mission because we wanted to see how you all would handle yourselves in a difficult situation”, another official said honestly, “We meant no harm.” I glared at the other official.

“You should’ve at least told Voight about it before pulling a move like that”, I hissed, “We almost attacked an innocent civilian, you bastard! Then what would have come out of that? Nothing good! Next time tell someone on our team. Preferably me or Voight!” The official that I held a knife agreed quickly. I put the knife down.

“We realize you have picked up three more recruits as well”, one official said. I shook my head.

“They’re not recruits. They’re kids who need a home and people to help them train their powers”, I said, “So don’t you dare think about sending them on missions! They are under my protection. Therefore no missions for them and that’s final.” The officials quickly nodded.

“We should get going, unless there’s something else you’d, like to address as well”, one of them said. I shook my head.

“That is all. Have a goodnight, officials”, I said turning my back to them again. They quickly said ‘goodnight’ and left. I smiled to myself. Logan was right about having to use threats with the officials at times. I sighed and turned around, going to take a shower and head to bed. I went to my room and turned on the water. I grabbed a towel and went back into the bathroom, closing the door. I got undressed and got in. I just let the water hit my skin. My paw started burning as I stood there. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist.

“How was your talk with the officials”, a gravelly voice asked. I smiled and turned around, looking at Hank.

“Couldn’t wait til I got out of the shower”, I asked. Hank shrugged.

“I could’ve, but I didn’t”, Hank said, “You have a good talk with them?” I grinned.

“I don’t think you’re in the shower with me because you want to ask me about my conversation with the officials”, I said. Hank smiled. Then he leaned in and kissed my neck. I bit my lip to keep quiet. Hank smiled against my neck.

“You’re holding back. Why”, he asked. I shook my head.

“You won’t get a moan out of me that easily”, I said. Hank looked me in my eyes.

“Oh really?” I smiled and nodded. Hank smirked.

“Challenge accepted”, he said, leaning again. He gently started nibbling at my ear, eventually working his way to my neck, then chest. He put my nipple in his mouth and gently sucked on it. I latched onto his arm and squeezed to keep my composure. He stopped and looked at me. I closed my eyes so I wouldn’t have look at his piercing, desirous gaze. I felt him grab the back of my neck softly.

“Look at me”, he commanded. I opened my eyes and looked into his. He grabbed my thigh and lifted it to his hip. Then he penetrated my opening. I gasped as he slowly pushed himself in and out of me. I grabbed his shoulders to steady myself. He started going faster and faster. I was moaning now. He must’ve liked to hear it because he didn’t stop. He leaned into my ear.

“Cum for me, Lataiah”, he whispered. I couldn’t hold it back anymore and came. He stopped and pulled out. He put my leg down and kissed me.

“You’re amazing, you know that”, he asked. I shook my head.

“You didn’t even release”, I said.

“I don’t think you’re ready to get pregnant yet”, Hank smiled, “So I didn’t.” I nodded.

“Are you ready to get out”, he asked. I nodded again. Hank came closer and reached for the faucet, turning the water off. We both got out and got dressed. I walked Hank to his room, talking and laughing with him the whole way through. We stopped at his door.

“Well, I guess I say goodnight now huh”, I asked. Hank smiled and nodded. I really didn’t want the night to end there so I was stuck trying to say ‘goodnight.’ Hank helped me out by leaning over and kissing me.

“Goodnight”, he whispered into my mouth. Then he went inside of his room. I sighed and walked to my room, closed my door, and got in bed. I was having trouble falling asleep though because my paw kept burning and glowing. Suddenly my leisure phone dinged letting me know that I got a message. I looked at it and noticed it was a message from Hank.

“Hey, are you asleep”, he asked. I smiled.

“No, my paw print keeps burning and glowing. It’s keeping me up”, I answered, “You?”

“Nightmares”, he texted. I frowned and got up.

“Where are you”, I asked.

“I know this is kind of weird but open your door”, he texted. I went to my door and opened it. Hank was there with an apologetic smile and a bottle of scotch in his hand while his phone was in his other hand. I smiled back at him and moved to let him in. He walked in and set the bottle of scotch on the nightstand near my bed. I looked at the bottle, then at him.

“I figured a drink could help us both sleep easier”, Hank reassured, “If that’s what you’re wondering.” I smiled and grabbed two cups from my desk. I handed him one as he filled it up and then the other. We drank in silence until our cups were empty. Hank got up and grabbed the bottle.

“Thanks”, he muttered as he was about to leave.

“Hank.” He stopped and turned to face me. I nodded towards my bed.

“Why don’t you stay with me tonight”, I offered. Hank smiled and put the bottle down. Then he climbed into bed with me and held me close to him. I didn’t fall asleep until I was sure that Hank asleep first. When I felt his breathing even, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	9. Day 5: Home Base

I woke up and noticed that the bed was empty besides me. I got up and did my usual. Then I walked into the kitchen and saw everyone eating along with Kevin, Kim, and Hailey. I smiled and grabbed the last plate on the counter. I noticed how quiet everyone was. They all looked nervous except Hank, Kim, Kevin, and Hailey. Hank just looked amused. I sat down along with the rest of the team. They were avoiding eye contact. Then it hit me, and I smiled evilly. I finished eating not saying anything. I got up to clean my plate and fork. As soon as I stepped out everyone relaxed. I grabbed a whistle and went back into the dining room and blew it. Everyone groaned as they heard it being blown.

“You know what day it is, people! You think I’d forget”, I asked, “It’s training day! Meet me in the training room asap!” Then I went to the training room, hearing them argue over who reminded me. I waited in the training room as one by one everyone filed in including the teens. The team was all dressed in comfortable training clothes.

“Please don’t do training like you did last time”, Jay pleaded, “I really hate cleaning and cleaning the whole base was more than I could take. Plus how was that even training?”

“That wasn’t training I just needed this place cleaned up”, I said shrugging, “Also you boys are super messy about things. The only guys that really cleaned up after themselves were Alvin and Hank. The rest of you boys are sloppy. But after we cleaned the whole base you all learned how to keep things clean real fast.” The guys that I didn’t mention started to argue about how that wasn’t true. Hank, Alvin, and Erin just kept their heads down and smiled to themselves. I blew my whistle again to get their attention. They all looked at me quiet again.

“We’re going to show Kevin, Hailey, and Kim how we train for reals”, I said, “So we’re doing all out power training in teams.” They all cheered and started trying to claim Antonio on their team. Antonio just shook his head as them.

“I’m picking the teams”, I said, “I will be giving you each a paper that shows whose team you are on. Got it?” Everyone agreed and I gave them all a folded piece of paper.

“Will, Erin, and Jay. Mouse, Antonio, and Alvin. Hank, Lataiah, and Adam”, is what the papers read. Everyone got in separate ends of the room with their teams.

“I’m giving everyone 3 minutes to discuss their game plan. Will, you have your choice of weapons to choose from”, I said, “Your 3 minutes start… Now!” Then everyone got busy whispering to each other while Kevin, Kim, and Hailey sat down in the chairs in the cut, watching. I turned to Hank and Adam.

“What’s our game plan, guys”, I asked.

“I’m taking out Jay and Erin. Since I’m the only one on this team that can withstand their powers”, Adam said, “Will’s an easy target except the fact that he can heal himself and his teammates.”

“Which is why we take out Will first”, Hank said, “Erin and Jay are going to be protecting him because he’s their lifeline into staying in this fight. Since if they get hurt, he can just heal them. We take out Will first.” I nodded in agreement. Adam agreed as well.

“What about the other team”, Adam asked, “Or better yet, what about Antonio? He’s pretty powerful. He can easily beat me in a fight.”

“Me too, once he’s in his head”, I said.

“That’s why you have me”, Hank said, “You let me worry about Antonio. You two take care of Alvin and Mouse.”

“Alvin can turn invisible though”, Adam said.

“Taiah has a great sense of smell due to her wolf like features”, Hank said pointing at me. I nodded.

“I do. So let me take on Alvin. You take care of Mouse”, I said. Adam agreed as my watch started beeping, meaning the 3 minutes were up. Everyone broke up their little conferences and stood ready, including my team. I looked at Hailey. I went to put my whistle down and got a fresh one. I gave it to her and looked at everyone else. I went back up to my group.

“Hailey will be blowing the whistle to let us know when to start battling. Once we know a person is out, they will tap out, claim ‘Outs’, or pass out and stand over where Kevin, Kim, and Hailey are. Remember this is just training, but also remember this is an all-out training. So fight as if you’re fighting an opponent in a mission. Also whoever wins gets first dibs in the cake I’m making after this”, I said. They all cheered as I looked at Hailey.

“Whenever you’re ready”, I said. She nodded and put the whistle in her mouth as everyone their powers ready and got in a position to charge. Then Hailey blew the whistle. And everyone charged. Jay and Erin stayed nearby Will as he battled Adam. Their powers weren’t working on Adam since his metal skin can’t be breached by almost anything. Jay had his fire on high as he tried to burn Adam away from Will, because none of Will’s weapons were working against Adam. I looked over to find Hank. He must’ve took on Jay’s abilities while I wasn’t looking because he was shooting fire at Mouse but being selective in how he was using the fire ability, unlike Jay. I looked around and saw Antonio leaning on a wall waiting until he was needed. I figured I’d find out where Alvin was hiding. So I used my sense of smell to find him. I sniffed the air and turned to where I picked up his scent. He was fighting Erin. She was struggling in trying to electrocute him because he was invisible and wasn’t staying still at that. Suddenly someone shouted ‘Outs!’ I looked at the person direction. It was Will, he was badly beaten, and his healing powers weren’t quick enough to save him. Adam let him go as Erin and Jay started shouting at him. Will walked away flipping them off.

“Resume”, Hailey shouted once Will got over to them. Everyone went back to fighting. Adam now was targeting Jay. I decided to help out Erin in fighting Alvin, then would attack Erin after Alvin was out. I turned to an epicyon. I sniffed out where Alvin was and what his running patterns were. I thought I would have to catch him while he was running but instead, I looked up and saw that Erin was getting choked from a staff by a person that wasn’t there. I ran up behind them and jumped on Alvin’s back. I bit down on his shoulder. He cried out in pain and turned visible. He tried to get me off his back, but I just dug my claws deeper into his back as he struggled. He tried to run to get me off, but I was used to breaking the sound barrier when flying so this was nothing for me. I bit down on his neck. He fell and turned around to where we were eye to eye.

“Outs”, he yelled just as I was about to sink into his neck again. I let him up and he hobbled over to Will as Adam applauded for me and Hank gave me a reassuring nod. Mouse complained but Antonio stayed quiet. He was watching as we all fought. No one had the nerve to challenge him. Not yet anyways.

“Resume”, Hailey shouted. Everyone was back to fighting. I looked at Erin as she stretched her neck and shoulders. She looked at me and I saw something flash in her eyes. I snarled at her and saw Adam creeping over to her while Jay was blowing fire at him. He looked at me and smiled evilly. I understood what his plan was. I ran at Erin as she shot sparks at me. Right when they were about to hit me Adam moved, and Jay’s fire got on her instead. She screamed and Jay stopped firing. Right when he stopped firing, I pounced on him. He tried to fight me off and acted as if he forgot how to use his powers. Which in this situation he probably has. I bit into his arm and heard a sickening crunch. He yelled.

“I have to check on Erin. Let me up”, he said. I stayed there with his arm in my jaws. I bit down harder to let him know I’m not letting him up until he calls it. He cried out again. He finally understood what I was telling him and yelled ‘Outs.’ I let go and let him up. He got up and checked on Erin. She was knocked out.

“She’s out too”, Jay said, picking her up and bringing her to Will to be healed. I looked at Hank and Adam. I looked at who was left. Mouse and Antonio was left. Antonio still stood against the wall.

“Mouse”, he said. Mouse looked at him and shook his head.

“Not yet”, Mouse said, “I can handle them.” Antonio nodded and stayed there. I looked at Hank.

“Stay back for this one. Your powers have most likely worn off by now”, I said to him. He nodded and back off. Adam and I started circling Mouse who had a blaster and a sword connected to his arms. I looked at Adam and nodded. He nodded back at me understanding.

“Resume”, Hailey shouted. Adam fake charged at Mouse to make Mouse face him. When he did that I ran up to Mouse and pushed out my wings. I latched onto Mouse and flew up in the air. Mouse struggled to make me let go. Once we were high enough, he started struggling to hold onto me. I waited until Adam was right under us and then dropped Mouse. Mouse turned around to land and as he did Adam jumped up and punched Mouse in the stomach. He fell to the ground holding his stomach.

“Outs”, he groaned. Adam helped him back to Will to get healed. Then Adam came back up to us. All three of us faced Antonio. Antonio smirked and pushed himself off the wall.

“Try to get me close enough to Antonio so I can steal his abilities”, Hank mouthed to me so Antonio can’t hear. I nodded and looked at Adam.

“Cause a distraction”, I mouthed to him. Adam nodded.

“Resume!” Antonio hair turned gold and glowed and he floated in the air. Adam ran up to him in attempt to distract. It worked. Antonio fixed his attention on Adam and grabbed him with his mind. He put two of his hands out and started to pull them opposite of each other. Adam yelled in pain as his metal skin started to bend from being stretched. I flew Hank up to Antonio and Hank put two fingers on Antonio’s neck. Antonio stopped what he was doing and let go of Adam. Adam dropped as Antonio turned to face me and Hank.

“Outs”, Adam grunted on the floor. I flew Hank and myself to Adam. Hank picked up Adam with his mind and moved him over to Will. Then Hank and I faced Antonio who had his arms crossed while still in the air. We looked at each other then at Antonio. Hank put his hand on my shoulder as if telling me to back off. I nodded because I knew that this was his fight. Not mine. I fell back and waited until I was needed.

“Resume!” Hank floated up in the air to face Antonio. Antonio smirked and picked up a nearby sword with his mind that was behind him. Hank smiled and charged at Antonio in full speed dodging the sword trying to cut him. He flew in Antonio’s face and punched him. But Antonio blocked it causing a thunderous boom from the power impact. Antonio and Hank fist fought in the air causing more booms. Eventually Hank realized they were going to be there forever and made eye contact with me. He nodded. I jumped up and flew to Antonio, biting his neck. Antonio roared instead of yelled. He smacked me with his mind. I fell to the ground, hearing a crunch. I tried to get up, but I couldn’t. My leg was broken. I still tried to fight it and help Hank. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. Antonio stood over me, Hank behind him.

“Stay down and call it”, he said. I shook my head.

“I’m okay. I can still fight you”, I said. Antonio shook his head and grabbed me with his mind, slamming me against the wall. I grimaced. He flew up to me.

“Call it”, he said, “Now! I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I have to.” I still said nothing as the pressure on my broken leg pushed harder. I heard more cracking. I yelled and tried to move but Antonio had all my limbs pinned using his mind. I struggled to stay awake. Then I saw it. I saw Antonio eyes turned light orange.

“Hank”, I struggled, “Antonio’s. Losing. Control.” Then I passed out from the pain as I saw Hank turn Antonio around and punch him in the jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Antonio's eyes turn light orange almost yellow that means he's going on death mode. He usually goes to that mode when he's been using his abilities to hurt someone for too long. It causes his mind to snap from sanity and go to death mode where he destroys anything moving. Therefore Antonio is considered extremely dangerous.
> 
> Also Antonio roaring instead of yelling is as well a sign of him using his abilities too long.
> 
> They usually call Hank when Antonio loses control because Hank is the only one who has abilities that counteracts Antonio's.
> 
> Hank's abilities are Meta Power Absorption and Paralysis Inducement.


	10. Night 5: Home Base

_I ran until I couldn’t breathe. I walked the cold, empty, dark streets, scared. I can’t go to jail. I’m not ready. Suddenly I heard a crunch of a dead leaf breaking under someone’s foot. I turned in its direction, my knife pulled. The older police detective I saw at the scene stood there with his hands in his pocket. I stumbled as I stepped back._

_“Stay… Stay back”, I said looking for the easiest escape route. The man smiled warmly._

_“Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you”, he said stepping closer, “I just want to talk.” I shook my head._

_“I don’t want to talk to you. I want a lawyer”, I said. The man nodded._

_“I understand that but the way you fled a crime scene and are now holding a knife at me, there’s not much a lawyer can do for you”, the man said._

_“Lucas was hurting me! What do you expect? For me to sit there and let him beat me to death”, I shouted. The man shook his head._

_“I know what Howards was doing to you. I saw the bruises on your shoulder and neck”, he said pointing at my bare shoulders and exposed neck, “I would’ve done the same thing if I was in your situation. I think we got off on the wrong foot here. My name is Hank. Hank Voight.”_

_“What do you want from me, Hank?! Why aren’t you reaching for your weapon and shooting me already!? Why aren’t you shooting”, I yelled crying. Then I accepted it. I was done. If Hank won’t kill me then I’ll find someone in jail who will. I dropped the knife and fell to the ground on my knees and cried. Hank walked up to me, took off his jacket, and put it on my shoulders. I looked at him._

_“Because I want to help you”, Hank smiled kneeling down to my level, “I want to help you get out.”_

I woke up and looked at my leg. I moved it but felt no pain.

“I swear this leg is going to be the death of me”, I muttered. Then I smelled someone baking. I got up and went to the kitchen and saw everyone at the table. Everyone except Antonio and Kim. Then I heard Kim’s voice from in the kitchen.

“Cake’s almost do…” She stopped as I looked at her. She pointed to the oven.

“Sorry, I just thought I’d bake the cake for you”, Kim said, “Since you were out.” I nodded.

“Thanks”, I said looking at the team, “Where’s Antonio?” Adam pointed down the hall with his fork.

“In his relaxation room”, he answered. I nodded and was about to go there when I heard Hank call my name. I turned to face him as he got up and came towards me.

“Let me go with you”, he said.

“It’s okay, Hank. I don’t need a bodyguard”, I said waving for him to sit back down.

“It’s not that I want to be your bodyguard. It’s just I’ll feel better if I went with you. I won’t feel right letting you go in there by yourself after he just tried to kill you”, Hank said.

“He didn’t try to kill me. He was losing control, yes, but he wasn’t trying to kill me”, I laughed. Everyone looked at me, concerned. Hank put his head down.

“What is it”, I asked.

“When Will healed you he said not only was your leg broken but you stopped breathing”, Hank said looking at me again, “Taiah, Antonio crushed your windpipe. If I hadn’t intervened when I did, you would’ve died.” I looked at everyone who looked at me sympathetically.

“Tell me that’s not true”, I said, “Tell me he’s lying.” I looked at Hank.

“Tell me that’s not what happened”, I yelled, “Tell me you’re lying to me, please!” Hank shook his head.

“I wish I could but if I did then I’d really be lying”, he said. My facial expression hardened, and I stormed towards Antonio’s relaxation room. Hank reached me before I could get there and pinned me to the wall.

“Stop”, I screamed, “Let go of me! I don’t want your pity! I don’t need your pity! Just let me go!” Then Hank hugged me because he knew what I really needed was to be held while I cried. So I did. I tried to stop the tears, but they just flowed like a faucet that can’t be turned off. Antonio, the guy that said, he loved me after our second date. The guy that promised he would never hurt me. The guy that said I was his main calming technique. Was the same guy that pinned me to the wall and put pressure on my broken leg because I wouldn’t give up. Was the same guy that lost control on me. Was the same guy that tried to kill me. It can’t be. I closed my eyes and stopped fighting Hank’s hug. I knew at that moment that Antonio never really loved me. He never did or else he wouldn’t have tried to kill me.

“Shh. It’s okay”, Hank comforted stroking my hair, “It’s okay. I got you.” Eventually my tears stopped, and I relaxed in Hank’s arms. He loosened his grip, eventually letting go completely. I wiped my face and looked at him.

“Are you okay”, he asked me. I nodded and averted my eyes from his softened gaze. He grabbed my chin, making me look at him. He leaned in and kissed me. I heard whispering and gasps of the team as they watched Hank kiss me. I didn’t care though, and I don’t think Hank cared either because he didn’t pull away. Soon he did as I tried to catch my breath.

“I’m ready to tell Antonio about you”, I said when I caught my breath, “About us.”

“Are you saying that because he tried to kill you and you just want to make him mad”, Hank asked. I shook my head.

“I already was planning on telling him tonight after dinner. I was going to go take a walk with him”, I said honestly, “And tell then. But that won’t be happening now.” Hank nodded slowly.

“I want to be there when you tell him. Will you allow me to go with you”, he asked, “It’s completely up to you but I’d really like to be there.”

“I don’t mind”, I said, “Can we go now though?” Hank thought for a second.

“Why don’t we give him some cake to ease his nerves first”, Hank suggested, “Then while he’s eating, we tell him.” I smiled and nodded.

“Okay”, I said. Then we went back to the dining room as Kim frosted the cake. She sliced it and Hank, Adam, and I grabbed our pieces first since we won the training battle. I grabbed an extra piece for Antonio before everyone went after theirs. Hank waited for me in the hallway eating his piece. Once I reached him, we both walked to Antonio’s relaxation room door. I took a deep breath.

“You ready”, Hank asked. I looked at him, smiled, and nodded. Then Hank knocked on the door.

“Come in”, Antonio said from in the room somewhere. Hank opened the door and let me in first. Antonio saw me and smiled. He got up off the chair he was sitting in and was about to kiss me, but I pushed the cake in the way of my mouth. So his lips landed on the cake instead of my lips.

“We brought you some cake”, I said quickly. Antonio had a look of question on his face, but he just grabbed the plate and took a bite of the cake.

“Mm. Thanks”, he said. I nodded. Antonio looked behind me at Hank and nodded towards him. Hank nodded as well. He looked back at me.

“How’s your leg”, he asked taking another bite.

“It’s okay. I swear this leg is going to be the death of me”, I laughed. Antonio smiled.

“How are you though”, I asked. Antonio put his hand on his jaw.

“My jaw hurts a little from being punched”, he said, “But other than that I’m fine. Sorry for what happened. I should’ve felt myself going there but I ignored it.” I shook my head.

“No problem”, I smiled, “But there’s something I need to tell you. Something I should’ve told you a long time ago.” Antonio nodded and pointed to the chairs set by a table.

“Want to sit down”, he offered. I nodded and sat down. Antonio sat down as well. He looked up at Hank.

“No thanks. I’ll stand”, Hank said. Antonio nodded and looked at me.

“What do you need to tell me”, Antonio asked, taking another bite. I took a deep breath.

“Hank and I are seeing each other. We have been for some time. I just never told you because we were supposed to be done with each other but for some reason we always come back together. And I think I love him”, I said really fast hoping he wouldn’t catch any of what I was saying. Antonio stopped eating the cake and nodded slowly.

“You two do anything me and you haven’t”, Antonio asked. I nodded.

“We had sex a couple of times”, I said. Antonio stared at me for a while.

“So you love him”, he asked finally. I shook my head.

“I don’t know. I have feelings for both of you, but I don’t know who to choose”, I said looking at Hank and Antonio. It got quiet for a second. Then Antonio spoke up first.

“Choose him”, Antonio said, “Always choose the second choice.” I looked at him confused.

“Why”, I asked.

“Because I was always told that if you fell in love two people always choose the second love. Because if you really loved the first you wouldn’t have fallen for the second”, he reasoned, “So choose him. Choose Hank. You two were meant for each other.” I looked at him with my jaw dropped. Then Antonio smiled and started eating the final bits of the cake. I looked at Hank who hummed in thought with a sparkle in his eye. He looked like he wanted to laugh but was holding it back. I looked back at Antonio who was resting his chin on his fist looking at me.

“Is that all you wanted to tell me”, Antonio asked. I closed my mouth and nodded. I grabbed his empty plate and got up to leave.

“Oh I was meaning to tell you”, Antonio said stopping me in my tracks, “I already knew about you two. I was just waiting to see how long it would take for you to say something.” I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him.

“How’d you find out”, I asked, “Did my father say anything to you?” Antonio raised his eyebrow.

“No. Logan knew too though”, he asked, “Nevermind. I had thoughts when I saw you being carried in by Hank a few nights ago. Then I really found out when I saw Hank coming out of your room this morning in his sleeping clothes. So yes I knew already.” That’s when I heard Hank low chuckle. I looked at him as he started laughing. Then Hank wasn’t making a sound but was clapping with his lips curled up in a grin. Eventually he stopped laughing and wiped the laughing tears from his eyes.

“Thank. You. Antonio”, Hank said, “I haven’t laughed like that in what feels like centuries.” Antonio bowed as if he just put on a show.

“What? Did you two plan this or something”, I asked suspiciously. They both shook their heads.

“Then why is Hank laughing like a silent dumb seal”, I asked.

“Aww. You trying to hurt my feelings now”, Hank teased.

“And why does Antonio look so amused like an idiot”, I asked.

“Hey, no need to call names now. I didn’t call you a name, Mrs. Voight”, Antonio teased.

“Aye. That’s kind of catchy”, Hank said pointing at him.

“Isn’t it”, Antonio asked pointing back at him.

“I give up”, I said throwing my free hand up, “You two are hopeless.” Then I started walking out.

“Where are you going”, Antonio asked, “I thought we were having fun. I was just getting started.”

“She’s going to laugh once she steps out of the room”, Hank said, “I’ll let you get back to relaxing. Have a goodnight, Tony.” I walked away so I didn’t hear if Antonio said goodnight back or not. I washed the plate once I reached the kitchen. I sighed and laughed a little myself, shaking my head.

“I knew you’d laugh”, Hank said. I looked in his direction.

“I’m laughing because you both are silly”, I laughed. Hank walked into the kitchen and put his hands on my waist.

“I guess this means no more sneaking around”, he asked. I nodded and turned to face him.

“I guess this also means that now you’re all mines”, Hank asked. I nodded again and pecked him on the lips.

“I guess this also means we can have sex tonight as well”, he smiled. I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth and pushed him gently. Hank chuckled and grabbed my waist again.

“You know you want to”, he whispered. I grabbed some soap subs and wiped it along his jawline.

“Hey! Really? Come here”, he said grabbing me. I laughed as he picked me up and set me on the counter. He looked up at me. I leaned down and kissed him tenderly. Hank returned it with aggressive and desirousness. Then I felt Hank run his tongue across my bottom lip. So I parted my lips and Hank pushed his tongue in my mouth. He started rubbing his tongue across mine. I hummed in his mouth. That fired Hank up to grab me off the counter and carry me to his bedroom for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter was Lataiah's dream. But it was also flashback dream. She had a flashback of when she first met Hank prior to working for him. 
> 
> The only reason Lataiah was able to still speak during the last chapter is because Antonio hadn't crushed her windpipe immediately but after he got punched by Hank he crushed it then. After Hank punched Antonio he did paralyze him so he couldn't hurt Lataiah anymore or anyone else for that matter.
> 
> Hank got rid of Antonio's paralysis after Will was finished healing Lataiah completely. He waited because if Antonio actually killed Lataiah, Hank was going to kill him in return. But Lataiah lived and that was the only reason why Antonio was still alive as well.
> 
> Although Hank and Lataiah were a thing Lataiah still had feelings for Antonio as well. So she actually didn't want to lose either one of them but she did know she had to choose. But she had a difficult time with that because Antonio was also very kind to her when she worked at district 21 as well. She was scared of Hank at the time but Hank didn't make any advances at her at first because he knew she was scared and he didn't want her to feel forced into anything. But only after Lataiah made the first advancement towards Hank did Hank make advances back.
> 
> I created Hank with a high sex drive at first because he's been without someone to love for long time after Camille died. So he really was in serious need of loving from someone special in his heart. So I chose Lataiah for that role.


	11. Day 6: Home Base

I woke up with Hank’s arms around me. I turned around to face him. He was still sleep. I looked under the covers and saw that we were both naked. I smiled as last night came back to me. I looked back at Hank and leaned in, kissing him softly. Then I quietly moved out of Hank’s grip and got up. I saw that Hank had some of my clothes set out for me. I smiled and got dressed in them. I was just finishing up when I heard Hank call my name.

“Taiah?” I looked at him.

“Morning, Hank”, I smiled, “Did I wake you?” Hank swiped his face with his hands.

“I’m a light sleeper”, he said looking at the clock, “What time is it?” I looked at my phone.

“6:56 am”, I answered. Hank nodded and got up. I turned away while he put some clothes on, so he wouldn’t feel awkward in me watching him. He went to his bathroom.

“You know I brought your toothbrush over here too right”, he said to me. I went to the bathroom as well.

“No I didn’t know that”, I said grabbing my toothbrush, “Thanks.” Hank grunted as he started shaving. I brushed my teeth and washed my face with an extra towel Hank had as well. When we finished our morning routines, I looked at Hank and playfully shoved him.

“What is it”, he asked chuckling.

“You know what. Don’t play dumb with me, Voight”, I teased.

“I really don’t know”, Hank said shrugging, “So tell me.”

“This whole set up. When I woke up, I saw you brought over some clothes for me. Then I found out that you brought over my toothbrush and an extra towel as well”, I said, “It’s like you want me to live in your room with you.” Hank grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.

“Maybe I do”, he replied. I grinned.

“You’re real smooth, you know that”, I whispered.

“I would like to think so”, Hank smiled, “And as much as I want to pull you back in bed with me, we both have things we have to do today. So I’ll let you go, but not without a kiss.” I laughed.

“You know I can charge you with kidnap and holding a hostage right”, I teased.

“Okay, one, I didn’t kidnap you. You chose to come to my bedroom with me”, Hank said kissing me, “And two, you like being held hostage by me.”

“Tell that to the judge”, I joked.

“In that case, I’m done talking. I want a lawyer”, Hank teased back. I laughed as Hank let me go. We both walked out of his room and went to the kitchen. Kevin and Kim was in there cooking breakfast.

“Hey Kim and Kev”, I smiled. They both looked at me and said ‘hey’ back. Hank walked over to look at what they were making.

“Need help in here”, Hank offered. Kevin and Kim looked at each other and shrugged.

“Sure. Can you make the bacon”, Kim asked. Hank nodded and washed his hands then went in the fridge to search for the bacon. I looked at them cooking and realized that there was a person missing.

“Where’s Hailey”, I asked. Kevin pointed to where the training room was located.

“In the training room”, he said, “She’s been in there all morning, working on her powers.” I nodded and looked at Hank who was frying the bacon now.

“You good here, Hank”, I asked. He looked at me and nodded, then went back to cooking. I went to the training room to find Hailey. I got close to the door and heard music playing. I walked in the room but stayed at the door and watched Hailey train with a pistol. She had horrible aim and the way she was holding the gun was obvious she’s never held a pistol before, and the impact was hurting her. Soon she stopped and cursed under her breath. As she turned to reload the pistol, she saw me.

“Um, how long have you been standing there”, Hailey asked. I shrugged.

“About 30 minutes”, I said walking in the room fully.

“Weirdo”, Hailey muttered loud enough for me to hear. I just smiled at her.

“What are your abilities”, I asked her. She gave a small smile.

“Enhanced Reflexes and Sensorimotor Synchrony”, Hailey responded. I nodded slowly, having heard about those powers while going to school at the X-Mansion.

“Then you’re using the wrong weapon for those reflexes”, I said grabbing a katana from the weapon section, “Try this baby out for size.” Hailey looked skeptical at first then she took the katana and handed me the pistol.

“It’s okay looking. Doesn’t look like something I would use though”, she said examining the sword.

“You said you have enhanced reflexes right”, I asked loading the pistol.

“Yeah”, Hailey said looking at me.

“Prove it”, I said aiming the pistol at her and firing it. Hailey quickly dodged the bullet. Then she started gasping for air.

“Why didn’t you warn me that you were going to fire the pistol at me”, she yelled, “I could’ve gotten shot!”

“No, you couldn’t have, because you have enhanced reflexes. You would’ve moved before the bullet got to you”, I said, “Plus, I did warn you by asking you to prove it. Let’s work on your swordsmanship, though.” I grabbed a katana myself.

“I haven’t used one of these in a while”, I said palming the katana, “So excuse me if my skills are a little rusty.” Hailey smiled, sure that she was going to have an easy win. Then we circled each other as I tightened my grip on the sword. Then Hailey charged at me aiming for my neck. I smoothly dodged the hit and got her on her thigh. She winced and tried to go for my arm. I swiped away her sword and got her on her hand. She flinched. Then she aimed for my head. I ducked and got her on her stomach. She cried out in pain.

“I thought you said you were rusty”, she said giving up. I smiled.

“I said ‘if I’m a little rusty.’ I never said I was going to be for certain”, I said, “Besides, I thought we were having fun.” Hailey sighed.

“I’m never going to be as good as him”, she muttered grimly.

“Who’s him”, I asked curiously. Hailey looked at me as if she were going to tell me but then shook her head.

“Why do you want to know? So you can make fun of him as well”, Hailey asked defensively. I put my hands up in surrender.

“This him you speak of seems to be really important to you”, I replied, “So, no. I wouldn’t disrespect you or the person you’re talking about. I don’t want to be your enemy. I want you to trust me.” Hailey looked down and sat on the floor. I sat down as well.

“My brother”, Hailey said, “He’s the one I was talking about. He was like my best friend once my father became abusive. He was also the best damn fighter I’ve ever seen. He used to practice with me so I could get better at using my reflexes. Yet I’m still horrible. He would be disappointed for sure.” I hummed in thought.

“Where is he now? Maybe we can visit him”, I suggested.

“Not unless you can bring him back from the dead, I don’t think that’s possible”, Hailey said sadly.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. I didn’t know”, I said placing my hand on Hailey’s back in comfort.

“He died trying to protect me”, Hailey said opening up, “My dad was not a very good man. He got involved with dangerous people. These people came over frequently and would try to touch me often. One day, one of the men got me in my room by myself while I was changing. He forced me into bed and raped me while choking me as well. I tried calling for help but I couldn’t breathe. Well my brother came in my room after hearing banging from the bed. He fought the man off of me and in return the man pulled a gun on him. My brother looked at me and told me to run. I did. And as I did, I heard the gun go off. I knew my brother was dead. And he died because of me.”

“No, he didn’t die because of you”, I said. Hailey looked at me.

“He died so that you could have a life”, I said, “So that you could live and master your fighting techniques. And eventually become an even better fighter than he was. He died so you could leave your own legacy.” Hailey smiled.

“Thanks. I really needed to hear that”, Hailey said, “But I have a question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“What about you? What’s your story”, Hailey asked. I sighed as my history rushed back to me.

“Well, where do I start”, I asked. Hailey thought for a second and snapped her fingers as an idea came to her.

“Start with how you met Hank”, she said.

“When I was 17 my father gave me a shot that had stunned my mutation for a while and then he dropped me off in Chicago. Now me I had survival instinct, so I attached myself to a gang leader real quick. He always said I was the baddest bitch he ever met”, I said laughing, “So I became his main girl. No other gang member had the audacity to touch or flirt with me. Or even talk to me at that unless they had permission from the gang leader.”

“Wow. Sounds like you had everything you could ever want. Especially being a gang leader’s girlfriend”, Hailey said.

“Yeah. I was living it up alright. Well that was until the police started looking for my boyfriend for first degree murder of a snitch in his crew. The gang leader started becoming very abusive and paranoid. One day he started beating me again really badly and the police was called because neighbors heard me screaming. Then I had enough of being abused by him and I grabbed his gun and shot him. By then the police was pretty much at my door. So I dropped the gun and ran, praying that I wasn’t getting followed”, I explained.

“Then I found her, scared and with a knife in her hand”, Hank said walking up to us. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

“Then what happened”, Hailey said eagerly, “Did she cut you?”

“No, she didn’t”, Hank said looking back at her, “But I can tell you that love arrow hit me hard.”

“I can still remember what you told me that night”, I said looking at him. He looked at me.

“What did I say”, he asked.

“You said you want to help me. You want to help me get out. After that I became a trusty C.I. of yours”, I smiled.

“Helped us take down a lot of criminals too”, he said remembering.

“Wait, wait”, Hailey said waving her hands to get our attention, “Did that gang leader die though?”

“The gunshot wound didn’t kill him. But he did get the death penalty”, I admitted. Hailey raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Wow. Did you see him again before he died”, Hailey asked.

“No. And, honestly, I’m glad I didn’t see him again. That would’ve added more salt to an open wound”, I replied sadly.

“Oh, what was the gang leader’s name by the way”, Hailey asked. Hank looked at me as I looked at the floor, shaking from thinking about him.

“You don’t have to answer the question, you know that right”, Hank said putting his hand on my arm. I looked at him and gave a small smile.

“It’s okay, Hank. I can answer her”, I said looking at Hailey again, “Lucas Howards was his name. But everyone called him Clean.”

“Why do they call him that”, Hailey asked. Hank gave her a look. Hailey noticed immediately and put her head down to make herself smaller.

“If you don’t mind me asking”, she added.

“I don’t”, I said shaking my head, “They called him that because whenever he did a crime of some sort, he never left behind any traces of him being there. His crimes were always clean.”

“Oh okay”, Hailey responded, “Is the food done yet? I’m starving from all that training.”

“Yeah. That’s actually why I came in here. To tell you both that the food is done”, Hank said getting up, “And you might want to come and eat before Adam eats it all up.” Hank held out his hand to help me up. I grabbed it and he hauled me up. Then I held out my hand for Hailey. She smiled and took it. After I helped her up, I pointed to her cuts.

“We’ll have Will take a look at that for you”, I said. She looked at her cuts and said ‘okay.’ Then she put her hand to tell me to wait. I did and Hank looked over at me.

“We’ll meet you guys in the dining room”, I said to him. He nodded and left. I looked at Hailey, expecting her to sneer or make a smart ass remark about my past. Instead she hugged me. That caught me by surprise, so it took me a minute to realize it was a hug. Eventually I hugged her back. She let go soon after.

“I can tell your past was traumatic for you, but thank you for sharing it with me”, Hailey said, “And if you don’t mind, I’d like to be friends.” I looked at her suspiciously.

“No games. I’m being honest”, Hailey said sincerely. I smiled at her.

“Yeah, I’d like that”, I replied. Then Hailey and I went to the dining room talking and laughing. We sat down next to each other. Everyone else was already talking and eating. Eventually we finished and Hailey went to change into some regular clothes instead of workout clothes. When she came out of her room, she had something in her hand. She looked up at me and showed the picture she was holding.

“Is this you and your teacher”, she asked. I looked at the picture. It was Logan training me to fight at the X-Mansion. I smiled and shook my head.

“That’s me and my father”, I answered. She looked at the picture and examined it.

“But he’s not your race though”, she said confused. I laughed.

“He’s my adoptive father. He took me under his care when I was about 4 years old”, I smiled, “Want to meet him?” Hailey eyes grew wide and she looked at her clothes.

“Yeah, but not in these clothes”, she said.

“What’s wrong with your clothes”, I asked.

“You try meeting a hot guy in trashy clothes”, she said running to her room. I laughed again.

“Wait until I tell dad that”, I muttered to myself. Then I heard my name being called. I looked up. Logan was walking up to me.

“Hey dad”, I said getting up from the couch and hugging him.

“Damn! He is hot”, Kim whispered. Logan and I both looked at her. She smiled innocently. Then she put her book down and got up to greet Logan.

“Hi, I’m Kim. Kim Burgess”, she said sweetly. Logan looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

“She’s one of the teens we picked up from New York”, I explained. Logan nodded slowly as he finally realized what I was talking about.

“Logan”, he said shaking Kim’s hand.

“Logan? Where have I read that at? Logan Howlett? As in The Wolverine Logan”, she asked as she realized who he was.

“Yeah, that’s what some call me anyways”, he said.

“Wow! The real Wolverine in person”, Kevin said from behind Logan. Logan turned around.

“Hi, sir. I’m Kevin Atwater”, Kevin said shaking Logan’s hand.

“You can call me Logan”, Logan said. Then Kim grabbed Logan’s hand, causing Logan to flinch. She examined his knuckles.

“I don’t even see where the claws come out at. Strange”, Kim said running her finger over his knuckles.

“Do you want to see them”, Logan asked. Kim and Kevin both nodded. Logan moved his hand away from Kim’s and balled his fists up. He slowly pushed his knuckle claws out of his skin. Kevin and Kim looked at each other then at his knuckles, amazed.

“Hello”, Hailey said behind him. I looked at her in her hot pink mini dress and white lace sexy stilettos. Logan turned around and smirked. Hailey walked up to Logan as he crossed his arms.

“What do you say me and you get out of here and have a good time”, Hailey flirted putting her hand on his arm. Logan looked at me.

“This one’s yours as well”, he asked nodding at Hailey. I nodded.

“Mind if I have a little fun with her”, he asked winking at me. I smiled understanding what he was about to do.

“Be my guest”, I said. Logan nodded and looked at Hailey, with false desire in his eyes. He uncrossed his arms and grabbed her hips. Then he tilted her down and kissed her, after he which picked her back up. Hailey lost her balance and fell on the couch in a daze.

“Oh my god. That was amazing”, she said dreamily. Logan smiled and went back up to me while Kim and Kevin helped Hailey to her feet.

“What brings you here anyways”, I asked him. He shrugged.

“Want to see if you did as you were told”, Logan said.

“Yes, in fact I did. Ha! Take that Howlett”, I taunted. Logan smiled at my silliness.

“Good. I also came by to see these three”, Logan said motioning to Kim, Kevin, and Hailey, who was now back on her feet, “Charles wanted to enroll them in his school.”

“I’m sorry, dad, but these teens are under my protection. So I’m not going to give them up to Charles or anyone else for that matter. So it’s a no”, I said.

“I told him you’d say that. So he suggested that they stay during the day but after all of their classes I’d bring them back here”, Logan repeated, “So every evening they would be back home.” Kim and Kevin looked at me with pleading eyes. I looked at them and sighed.

“Fine”, I said as Kim and Kevin started high fiving, “But every evening they are to return here. Got it?” Logan smiled again.

“Sure”, he said, “Charles wants to show them around the campus tomorrow morning.”

“I’m glad we understand each other”, I said, “I will be sure to bring them to the X-Mansion tomorrow along with Hank.” Logan nodded and was about to leave but turned around.

“Oh yeah and Taiah.” I looked at him.

“Don’t forget who taught you all of your fighting techniques. I’m kind to you but I’m also not afraid to knock you on your ass if you keep up with that aggressiveness towards me”, Logan threatened with an evil smile, “Got it?” I gulped but made sure not to show my fear. So I nodded.

“Glad we understand each other”, he said, “I can smell your fear by the way.” Then he left but not without saying ‘hey’ to Hank as he walked in.

“Okay. It’s official. Logan is the coolest person I’ve ever met”, Kevin said. I looked at him and smiled. Then I looked at Hank.

“Hey, what your father want”, Hank asked me.

“Oh that. We have an appointment to go to at the X-Mansion for Kim, Hailey, and Kevin”, I said.

“By we you mean you right”, Hank asked.

“No, I mean you and I”, I said.

“Oh boy. I get to spend the whole day with my girlfriend’s scary dad”, Hank said sarcastically while throwing his hands up and walking away.

“Thanks”, I called out.

“Yeah, whatever.”

“I love you”, I shouted.

“That doesn’t help my case”, he shouted back. I laughed and spent the rest of the day helping Kim, Kevin, and Hailey find what to wear to the appointment tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Lataiah is teasing Hank she usually calls him by his last name. I don't know why I chose to have her call him by his last name when playing, I just did for some reason.
> 
> Sensorimotor Synchrony is an ability that is usually paired with abilities like Enhanced Reflexes, since the reflexes are nothing if the mind and body don't react at the same pace.
> 
> Logan is not a pervert. He just wanted to put Hailey in a daze to where she can't flirt with him while he is talking to Lataiah.
> 
> Logan also does have strong enough sense of smell to where he can smell things like fear.
> 
> I made Hank a light sleeper because as a police officer with a lot of enemies I would imagine him to be a really light sleeper.


	12. Night 6: Home Base

I went looking for Hailey after I finished with Kim. I didn’t find her anywhere in the house and I started panicking. So I checked outside and found her by the jet with her knees up and her head facing down in them. Then I realized that she was crying. I ran up to her.

“Hey, Hailey. What’s wrong”, I said kneeling down once I reached her. She looked at me, her face red from crying.

“I don’t want to go to school. I hate school. I always get bullied for being a mutant. That’s why I stopped attending school in the first place”, she wept.

“Well, I don’t think you’re going to have that problem at the X-Mansion”, I said, “Because pretty much everybody there are mutants. Even the staff. There’s rare that you would find a human there. If anything it’s the human that needs to worry about being bullied for being different. Also I promise you if anybody starts bullying you, you go to Logan, Hank, or me and we will deal with that person. And I don’t take bullying lightly. I will come up there ready to fight the kid.” Hailey gave a small smile and looked at the ground.

“Plus Logan is teaching there as well. I can make sure you get a class with him if you want”, I offered. Hailey looked at me and nodded.

“I’d like that. Can you make sure that I always have at least one of my siblings in class with me too”, Hailey asked.

“You mean Kim and Kevin”, I asked. Hailey nodded again.

“I can see what I can do”, I said, “For now why don’t you come inside? It’s cold out here and neither one of us have a jacket on.” I got up and helped Hailey on her feet. We started walking inside when I saw there was a person outside as well. I quickly pushed Hailey behind me and was about to attack when I realized it was Hank. He had his arms crossed with a smirk on his face. I relaxed.

“Hank! You can’t do that! I was about to attack you! I thought you were somebody else”, I snapped. Hank walked up to me and placed his hands on my hips.

“Well you rushed out of the home base so fast you had me worried”, Hank said, “But if it makes you feel better, I’m sorry for scaring you.” I smiled and shook my head.

“Would you two just kiss already”, Adam said coming up behind Hank. I looked his way and rolled my eyes. Then I looked at Hank who was staring at me and hadn’t let me go yet. I took the initiative and leaned in for a kiss. Hank hummed in my mouth.

“I forgive you”, I whispered when I pulled away. Hank looked at my lips.

“What do you say we take this to the bedroom”, he suggested. I laughed.

“You must have a high sex drive”, I smiled. Hank smiled as well.

“So is that a yes”, he asked. I looked behind me and noticed that Hailey was gone. I looked behind Hank.

“Don’t worry she went inside with Adam”, Hank said noticing me looking for Hailey. I looked at him.

“Oh ok”, I replied, “And yes, I don’t mind taking this to the bedroom.” Hank grabbed my hand and led me inside to his room. I sat on his bed.

“Why do we always go to your room for this”, I asked. Hank shrugged.

“I like seeing you in my bed”, Hank said unbuttoning his shirt. I hesitated in taking my clothes off. Hank noticed my hesitation and climbed into bed. He grabbed me and pulled me into him.

“I didn’t take my clothes off yet”, I said. Hank kissed my neck and shoulder.

“Forget about it. We don’t have to have sex tonight. Just stay in bed with me. I sleep better when I feel you next to me”, Hank whispered into my ear. I shivered from his gravelly voice in my ear. So I just stayed in his grip. I set an alarm for the morning appointment and waited until he was asleep before I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hailey always has a hard shell up and I would imagine her having that because she's been through pain. So I made her having an experience with being bullied at school. 
> 
> Hailey has such a close relationship with Kim and Kevin that she views them as her siblings. Since she lost her older brother she feels the need to have them around often for their and her protection.
> 
> Lataiah hesitation doesn't have to do with anything Hank has done. She hesitated because she knew she had to get up early that morning and if she had sex with Hank that night she would be groggy in the morning.
> 
> I would imagine that Hank would sleep better if he knew Lataiah was safe in his arms.


	13. Day 7: X-Mansion

I landed the jet in the garage that Charles kept the X-Jet in. Hank sighed and got up along with Kim, Kevin, and Hailey. I got up as well and walked out of the jet. Charles and Erik were there waiting for me. Hank shook their hands and introduced himself so did the teens. I reached them and gave them both a hug which they accepted.  
“It’s good to see you again, Lataiah”, Charles smiled, “How have you been?”  
“I’ve been well. It’s good to see you as well. You guys look great”, I complimented.  
“We can say the same about you”, Erik grinned. Charles pointed to Hank.  
“I’m guessing this is the new boyfriend”, Charles asked.  
“Then you guessed correctly”, I said looking at Hank. Charles nodded.  
“Shall we walk”, Charles said turning his wheelchair around. Then we all followed Erik and Charles to his office. While walking Kevin, Kim, and Hailey observed the kids around them. Once we reached the office Charles went to his desk and the teens sat across from him while Erik, Hank, and I stood.  
“We’ll start with Mr. Atwater. What are your powers”, Charles asked him.  
“Beam Emission, sir”, Kevin smiled. Charles nodded and started typing up something on his computer. Then he looked at Kim.  
“What about you, Miss”, Charles asked. Kim smiled.  
“Reality Warping, Mr. Xavier”, she responded. Erik raised his eyebrows.  
“I’d love to see that in action”, Erik said to Charles. Charles nodded in agreement and typed something in his computer.  
“That’s pretty impressive, Ms. Burgess. We definitely would like to see that in person later”, Charles said to her.  
“Of course, sir”, Kim beamed. Then Charles turned to Hailey who was slouching in her chair with her arms crossed defensively.  
“Ms. Upton, what about you”, Charles smiled. Hailey smirked.  
“Why don’t you tell what both of your powers are first”, Hailey said, “Then I’ll consider telling you mine.”  
“Hailey”, I snapped. Charles put his hand up to silence me, so I did. Then Charles placed his finger on his temple and sent something through his mind to Hailey that made her uncross her arms and sit up straight wide eyed. Charles stopped and smiled at me, then looked at Erik. Erik got the message and lifted the chair Hailey was sitting in with his mind making Hailey latch onto the chair in fear of falling. Then he put the chair back on the ground and looked at Charles. Charles looked at Hailey.  
“Your turn”, he smiled.  
“M-mine is Enhanced Reflexes and Sensorimotor Synchrony”, Hailey gulped. Erik grinned while Charles hid behind his computer to keep from laughing. Charles finished typing and printed whatever he typed out. He gave Kevin, Kim, and Hailey their own individual papers which turned out to be their class schedules. All three of them looked at each other schedules to see if they had any classes together. Once Hailey finished looking, she turned and gave me a smile. I smiled back because I knew she had either Kevin or Kim in each of her classes, I called up here to make sure of it. Charles turned to Erik.  
“Are you ready to take them”, he asked Erik. Erik nodded and turned to Hank and me.  
“I will be taking these three to meet the staff and find where the classes are located. You both are welcome to join us”, he said.  
“Okay, we’ll join you”, I said as the teens got up to go with Erik. We were all about to walk out but Charles called my name.  
“Can I talk to you really quick. I’ll make sure that Erik waits if you want”, he said to me.  
“Please if you don’t mind”, I pleaded. Charles nodded and looked at Erik.  
“We’ll be in hallway”, Erik said walking out with the teens following. Hank stood there looking at me. I noticed him staring.  
“Go ahead. I’ll be out in no time”, I said to him. He gave a small nod and walked out. I turned to Charles.  
“Is everything okay, Professor”, I asked him. He motioned to the chair across from him letting me know to have a seat.  
“Uh oh”, I thought.  
“Don’t worry. You’re not in trouble or anything”, Charles said reading my mind.  
“Okay”, I said sitting down.  
“I have concerns about Hailey”, he said, “She seems to be a difficult one. A rebel to be clearer. I don’t know how she’ll do with the staff or even the other students at that if she’s challenging people like the way she did with Erik and I.” I understood completely. That was one of the reasons why I was so hesitant in letting the teens go to school here.  
“I understand your concerns, Professor. But in all honesty, she was scared to go to school here because she was afraid of other kids bullying her. Especially since she’s been bullied before. So if anything I don’t think she will be harassing other kids. If anything she’ll be timid”, I explained, “Now about the staff, I can ask if Kevin and Kim can keep an eye on her and try to keep her in check if possible. But if not then I’ll take her out of school myself.” Charles nodded slowly.  
“I’ll take your word on that. Even still I want to take extra precautions so I’m going to have the staff keep an eye on her when she’s with the other kids as well”, Charles said.  
“That sounds good. Thank you, sir”, I said getting up and started heading out.  
“Oh and Taiah.” I turned around.  
“It really is good to see you again. I’m sure I speak for everyone here when I say I’m proud of what you’ve become today”, he said sincerely.  
“Thank you. Although I do have a question for you”, I said, “What did you tell Hailey that made her react like that?” Charles put his finger on his temple.  
“If I wanted to I can kill you using my mind. Be careful who you challenge, Hailey ”, he said to me through his mind. He stopped.  
“That’s what I told her”, he smiled. I shivered as memories came rushing back to me.  
“Some things just don’t change”, I sighed walking out. I saw Erik and the others and went over to them. Erik started walking and talking to the teens. Hank looked at me, concerned.  
“You okay”, he whispered. I smiled and nodded.  
“Okay”, he said grabbing my hand. I let him. Erik took us upstairs to a classroom which Scott was in. He looked up at us.  
“This is Scott Summers. He’s one of the staff here. He teaches Geometry/Leadership and Tactics”, Erik said to us. Scott came over to shake the teens hands. He pointed to Hank.  
“Have I seen you before”, he asked. Hank nodded.  
“Once. When we were on the run from the government, we took shelter at one of S.H.I.E.L.D.s places. I met you there”, Hank explained. Scott snapped his fingers as it came back to him.  
“Hank Vot?”  
“Voight”, Hank corrected.  
“Ah right. Sorry”, Scott said looking at me. He crossed his arms.  
“If it isn’t the traitor”, he teased. I smiled and shook my head.  
“Whatever, Scott”, I said giving him a hug. He accepted it.  
“How’ve you been, Taiah”, he asked letting go.  
“I’ve been good, thanks. What about you”, I asked him.  
“Surviving. If it isn’t one thing, it’s another, you know.”  
“I do. Well hopefully things get better for you”, I said.  
“They just did. I got to see one of my best friends that I used to go to school with”, he said playfully punching my arm. I laughed.  
“Okay, okay. Break it up”, Erik said coming up to us, “We have other classes to go to.” Scott nodded and went back to doing whatever paperwork he was doing previously. We walked out and went to a few other classrooms with some mutants I knew some I didn’t. Then we went to an office, which Jean and Storm were in. They both looked our way. Erik stopped in the doorway.  
“Am I interrupting a meeting”, he asked. Storm looked behind him and saw me.  
“No, you’re good. Come on in”, she smiled. Erik motioned for us all to come in. We did.   
“This is Ororo Munroe”, Erik introduced.  
“But you can call me Storm”, Storm said.  
“She’s the mentor for this school”, Erik told us as everyone shook her hand.  
“And this is Jean Grey. She’s the head mistress”, Erik introduced. Everyone shook her hand but when she got to Hank, she stopped short.  
“Hank… Boight”, she asked.  
“Voight”, Hank corrected.  
“Sorry”, she apologized.  
“It’s alright”, Hank said, “You did better than Summers and Drake, so no hard feelings.” Jean smiled. Then Jean and Storm both turned their attention to me.  
“Taiah”, Jean said hugging me. I accepted then I accepted a hug from Storm as well.  
“How’ve you been? How’s it being a leader of a team of mutants”, Storm asked.  
“Honestly, hard. I don’t know how Professor Xavier does it. I’m just glad I have someone to support me through the difficulties”, I said looking at Hank. He smiled and grabbed my hand again.  
“Aww. Is he your boyfriend”, Jean asked.  
“Yes, he is”, I said looking at him specifically. He winked at me. I smiled and shook my head.  
“Seems like you two have a good connection. But I wouldn’t hold hands while you’re around Logan though”, Storm said.  
“Shall we move on to the last classroom”, Erik offered. We all said ‘bye’ to each other.  
“We should get together soon”, Jean suggested.  
“Ok. I’m down. Just let me know when”, I said walking out, “Bye.” Erik took us to another classroom which Logan was in. Hank quickly let my hand go when he saw Logan. I looked at him and rolled my eyes as Logan looked at me. He came over and gave me a hug. I accepted it.  
“Hey dad”, I smiled.  
“Daughter”, he said letting go.  
“This is Logan…”  
“Howlett”, Kim said, “We met him yesterday.” Erik looked at her. Logan nodded and winked at Hailey who was staring at him. She blushed and looked down.  
“Really? Well he teaches History and Combat here”, Erik said. Hailey looked up.  
“Combat”, Hailey asked. Erik looked at her and nodded.  
“So do you know how to fight with a katana at all”, Hailey asked Logan.  
“I have experience with the weapon, yes”, Logan replied, “Why?” Hailey looked at me.  
“Do you mind if I learn how to fight with a katana here as well as at home”, Hailey asked me.  
“I don’t mind”, I responded. Hailey turned back to Logan.  
“Can you help teach me how to fight with one”, Hailey asked him.  
“That’s why I’m here”, Logan said. Hailey smiled.  
“Great! Thanks”, she said. Then we left and went back to Charles office. He looked up from whatever was on his desk and smiled.  
“You all are done already, huh”, Charles asked rhetorically, “Well, I guess we’re done here. I’ll be seeing the three of you tomorrow morning.” We agreed and left saying ‘bye.’ We went out to the jet and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Charles asked Lataiah to talk to him and Hank stayed looking at Lataiah. He stayed that way because he needed to be sure that Lataiah was going to be okay by herself or if she needed him or not.
> 
> I made the staff in the X-Mansion forget how to say Hank's last name because I would think that his last name would be difficult to remember from a one time visit. Meaning when they took shelter at S.H.I.E.L.D. 
> 
> Hank is not really intimidated by Logan. He just doesn't want to go face to face with him in a battle since he thinks he would lose that fight. And Hank thinks acting as a couple to Lataiah around Logan would be reason to pick a fight.
> 
> Yes the chair Hailey and the kids were sitting on had metal inside of them.
> 
> When Lataiah mumbled about some things not changing she was referring back to when she was going to school at the X-Mansion. She was a difficult student as well when she first hit teenage years of attending the school. So Charles had to put her in her place like he did with Hailey.
> 
> Lataiah has a very good connection with the staff there since most knew her or went to school with her there.
> 
> I decided to keep Charles and Erik working together for some reason. I thought it would have been good for Lataiah since she knew Erik as a kid.


	14. Night 7: Home Base/Chicago

Once we got home Kevin, Kim, and Hailey looked at their schedules again and got prepared for school tomorrow. Hank went to do his own thing while I stayed in the main living area. Antonio saw me sitting by myself and looked around to see if I was waiting for someone. He walked up to me.

“Hey”, he said. I looked at him and smiled.

“Hi.”

“How was the appointment”, he asked.

“It was good. The teens are excited, and I got to see a lot of my old classmates and friends”, I recalled. Antonio nodded and pointed to the seat next to me on the couch as if asking if he could sit with me. I patted the seat to let him know it’s okay. He sat down next to me.

“How did Voight like it”, Antonio asked.

“I think he was a bit disappointed at first. Especially since every one you guys met when we were on the run forgot his how to pronounce his last name”, I laughed, “But in the end he warmed up.” Antonio smiled again.

“What about you guys? How was things with me and Hank gone”, I asked.

“Oh, we threw a party and had strippers come to the base”, Antonio joked.

“I’ll murder you all.”

“That’s not what happened. I’m joking. Mainly we all stayed to ourselves pretty much”, Antonio said, “Oh and I got to talk to my sister. Gabriella.”

“Oh, yeah. I remember Gabby. How is she doing”, I asked.

“She’s doing okay. Trying to stay safe”, he answered, “She wants to get together with the whole team soon. She also wants to introduce me to some woman she works with.” My eyes grew wide. Antonio noticed.

“What is it”, he sighed.

“Are you going”, I asked.

“Am I going where?”

“To meet her?! To meet the woman”, I exclaimed.

“I’m not sure yet”, Antonio shrugged, “What if she isn’t the one? Or what if I make a fool of myself? Then I’ll be wasting my time.”

“You don’t know if you don’t try. Besides, you’ve got that Antonio Dawson charm. You got women swooning over you everywhere you go”, I said. Antonio laughed.

“Not everywhere”, he smiled, “But I’ll give it a shot only if you come with me.”

“I’m not going on your date with you Antonio. That’s just weird.”

“No. I mean to meet the woman”, Antonio corrected. I thought about it for a while.

“Okay”, I said getting up.

“Okay. Where are you going”, Antonio asked.

“To Chicago. So we can meet the woman of course”, I said grabbing his arm and pulling him to get up.

“I don’t know. What if it’s a trap of some sort”, Antonio said putting all his weight on the couch. I struggled to pull him off the couch, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Your sister the one that’s going to introduce you so why would that be a trap? That wouldn’t make sense”, I said through my struggle.

“Taiah, you might want to stop”, he said, “You look like you’re about to pull something and hurt yourself.” I stopped and took a breath.

“Antonio, why don’t you want to meet this woman? And why are you putting all your dead weight on the couch”, I asked putting my hands on my hips.

“Because I don’t want to give Gabby’s, the woman’s or your hopes up. Or mine at that. And I put all my weight on the couch because it was honestly funny watching you struggle like that”, Antonio laughed. I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, but what if this woman is a big catch for you? Then you’d be upset that you missed out on that. Plus you need to get out of the base and meet people”, I said.

“I do get out of the base and meet people”, he said defensively.

“Other than for missions”, I asked raising my eyebrow.

“Well, no. But that’s not the point”, he said.

“That’s exactly the point. Now you said you would meet her if I were to go with you. Well I am going but now you’re turning back on your word. That doesn’t look to good on your part who’s supposed to be the honest one on this team”, I said crossing my arms.

“Eres honestamente imposible”, he said shaking his head.

“¿Dejarías de gruñir y saldrías de tu trasero?”, I said back. He looked at me in surprise.

“Oh yeah. I’ve been practicing. Two can play at that game”, I smiled. Antonio smiled back at me.

“I’m actually impressed. Just for that, I’ll go”, he said getting up.

“I’ll be waiting in the jet”, I said going to the jet. I waited in the jet for a while and eventually Antonio showed up. I started the jet and headed to Chicago. Soon I landed outside of Chicago and put stealth mode on the jet. Then Antonio and I got out and went to his car. He unlocked the doors and we got in. He drove off into the city. He had stopped at a flower shop to buy a bundle of Ornithogalums. Then he drove towards his sister’s apartment. After some time we pulled up to the front her curbside and got out.

“Is the woman even going to be here”, I asked him. He nodded.

“I contacted my sister before we left. She said the woman would be at her place waiting for us”, he answered walking up to the door.

“You mean waiting for you. What’s up with those flowers though”, I asked.

“They symbolize Hope and Innocence”, he said ringing the doorbell. I looked at him.

“What”, he asked confused. I shook my head as the door opened. Matthew Casey was standing there with a beer in his hand. We smiled at him.

“Hey, if it isn’t Tony and Taiah”, he smiled.

“Glad you remembered my name”, I smiled back.

“Of course. Come in. We’ve been expecting you both”, Matt said stepping aside to let us in. Gabby came up to us and gave us both a hug.

“It’s been too long. How have you both been”, she asked us.

“Good”, I answered for both of us.

“Where’s the woman you spoke about”, Antonio asked looking around.

“Oh she went to use the bathroom”, Gabby said, “She should be out in a few.” As if on cue a beautiful blonde woman came in the room. Antonio stopped everything he was doing and stared. The woman looked at him as well. I turned to Gabby.

“Yeah, he’s stuck. You got to help him out on this one”, I said to her.

“Way ahead of you”, she said walking over to them. I sat down at the table to watch.

“Sylvie this is my older brother, Antonio. Antonio this is Sylvie Brett, the woman I’ve been telling you about”, Gabby introduced.

“All good things I hope”, Sylvie smiled holding out her hand to shake his.

“Well, she forgot to mention how beautiful you were”, Antonio flirted grabbing her hand and kissing it. Sylvie blushed. I grabbed a nearby pencil and threw it at the back of his head. He looked at me angrily. I pointed to his right hand. He looked down and realized he still had the flowers in his clutch. He looked back at me and winked as if telling me thanks. I gave him a thumbs up. He turned back to Sylvie and held out the flowers.

“These are for you”, he said. Sylvie grabbed them and thanked him. Sylvie looked over at me.

“Is that your girlfriend”, she asked. Antonio started choking on his own spit. I rolled my eyes and came over.

“No, I’m just a very supportive friend”, I said holding out my hand, “Hi, I’m Lataiah. Lataiah Harris.”

“Sylvie Brett”, Sylvie introduced shaking my hand. I looked over at Antonio who was still coughing. Matt came and gave him a much-needed glass of water. Antonio took it and downed the water quickly. He gave the cup back to Matt. He looked at Sylvie who was staring at him.

“Sorry, I sometimes do that when I’m surprised”, Antonio said quickly. Sylvie laughed and I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding. I seriously didn’t need him messing this up for himself. So Matt gave Antonio and I a beer as well and we talked, drank, and laughed. My phone started buzzing and I checked Caller ID. It was Hank. I got up off the couch and went to the dining room to answer the phone.

“Hello”, I answered.

“Where are you”, Hank said on the other line, “Or better yet, where’s Antonio?”

“He’s with me. Why”, I asked.

“Because you both left out of home base without telling anyone where you were going. Don’t you know how worried you just made me”, Hank said angrily.

“You don’t have to know where I’m at every time I leave. You do know that right”, I asked.

“As your second in command and your boyfriend, yes I do”, he hissed, “Especially when you have someone as dangerous as Antonio with you!” I rolled my eyes.

“Okay, fine. We’ll be back in a little bit”, I said.

“Taiah…” I hung up without hearing what he was going to say next. I looked over at Antonio and Sylvie smiling at each other. I sighed and went to sit back down. Antonio looked at me and concern immediately overtook his facial expression.

“You okay”, he asked me. I smiled as best as I could and nodded. Antonio wasn’t buying it though, so he got up and grabbed my arm, taking me to the kitchen. I excused us before we went. He looked at me.

“What’s wrong”, he asked.

“Nothing”, I lied. Antonio sighed and looked over at the others, then back at me. His hair started to turn gold and glow.

“Stop that before you get caught”, I hissed lowly. He didn’t and I felt him search my thoughts as I started thinking of stuff that I didn’t even realize I was thinking. He stopped at my more recent thought.

“Hank has nothing to worry about. Antonio and I are safe. He’s just being overly dramatic”, I thought. Antonio’s hair stopped glowing and changed back to its normal black color.

“So that’s what’s got you stressed out”, he said.

“Yeah, it’s nothing”, I said quickly. Antonio smiled.

“You know what I think”, he asked me. I shook my head.

“I think Hank’s just being a protective boyfriend and he’s probably missing you”, Antonio smiled. That made me smile and I shook my head to make it go away but it didn’t.

“There’s that smile. Now we should get you back to your boyfriend before he tracks us down himself and kills me”, Antonio said.

“But what about you and Sylvie? You two were hitting it off great”, I said.

“Don’t worry about that. We’ll get another chance to see each other. I’ll make sure of that”, Antonio replied. I nodded and followed Antonio back to the living room. Sylvie got up.

“Hey, I’m going to head home”, she said walking over to Antonio.

“Yeah, we were actually heading out ourselves”, Antonio said to everyone. Gabby groaned.

“Party poopers”, she said getting up as well.

“I’ll be back. I promise”, he said giving his sister a hug.

“You better because we are all going on a date night. Which begs the question. Taiah, do you have a boyfriend”, Gabby asked me. I grinned and nodded.

“Well if he makes you smile like that, he must be a great guy”, Gabby smiled.

“Not unless you count Hank Voight as being a great guy”, I said, “Which I do.”

“A triple date then”, Gabby said, “Please refrain him from trying to kill Matt this time.”

“I will”, I laughed.

“Guess that settles it then. Tomorrow night we are going to karaoke bar”, Gabby said.

“I’d kill to see Voight sing”, Matt said getting up.

“Same”, Antonio smiled. I rolled my eyes.

“We’ll be there just text Antonio the address”, I said giving her a hug. Then Antonio, Sylvie, and I walked out. I stayed a good distance to give them some privacy, but to where I could still hear them. Antonio walked Sylvie to her car, and I saw her give Antonio a kiss on the cheek before getting in and driving off. Then Antonio and I got in his car and drove to the jet. From there we flew to home base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lataiah and Antonio may not be in a relationship anymore but Lataiah does still care about Antonio's well-being but just as friends now.
> 
> I finally decided to start the ship Brettonio.
> 
> Antonio does have a sense of humor and really loves to goof off with those he cares about often in this story. Especially Lataiah.
> 
> Eres honestamente imposible means you're honestly impossible in Spanish.
> 
> Dejarías de gruñir y saldrías de tu trasero? means would you stop growling and get off your butt in Spanish.
> 
> Lataiah only knows Spanish because Antonio was teaching it to her for a while. That's why she was able to say she's been practicing.
> 
> Antonio wasn't joking when he said Hank would track them down and kill Antonio. He truly believed that if Hank had reason to, like running away with Lataiah, he would kill him.
> 
> Hank is one of the only mutants able to kill Antonio. But the only mutants on the team able to get close enough to kill Antonio.
> 
> Antonio is good at flirting, it's just been a while since he's done it. And he was nervous about meeting another woman as in a romantic relationship. Especially a woman that would be as pretty as Sylvie Brett.


	15. Day 8: Home Base

My alarm started going off and I reached over to turn it off while grumbling to myself. I pushed myself up in bed and noticed a figure sitting next to my bed.

“Shit”, I cursed falling out of bed. The person looked over my bed at me and I saw that it was Hank.

“Hank! What are you doing in my room? Did we have sex last night”, I asked on the ground looking at him. He shook his head and smiled.

“I came in here to check on you since I didn’t see you come in last night”, Hank said. I sat up on the ground.

“Could you at least warn someone before you sneak into their room and watch them sleep”, I grumbled.

“Someone’s grumpy”, Hank smiled. I shook my head at his comment. He came around and helped me to my feet. I walked to my bathroom to do my morning routine. Hank stayed sitting on my bed. When I finished, I went to get dressed. Hank watched me.

“Why are you watching me, Hank”, I asked while putting on a black crop top t shirt.

“You tell me. Where did you and Antonio go last night”, Hank questioned. I looked at him for a while then I slipped into some high waist jeans.

“We went to meet this woman named Sylvie Brett that Gabriella was telling Antonio about. Gabby wanted him to meet her so Antonio agreed to go as long as I went with him”, I answered.

“Huh? How’d it go”, he asked.

“It went great! Sylvie and Antonio really hit it off. In fact we are going back to Chicago tonight for a date night”, I said.

“That’s weird. Why would you go with Antonio on his date”, Hank asked.

“Because it a triple date. Me, Antonio, and you were invited to go by Gabby”, I said, “And Hank Voight you are going, and you are going to enjoy it!” Hank sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

“Why didn’t you warn me about this before you agreed in taking me along”, Hank asked angrily.

“The same reason you don’t warn me when you sneak up on me”, I smiled sitting in his lap. He grabbed my thigh. I kissed him.

“I love you”, I said pulling away.

“Yeah, sure”, he grumbled. I bit his neck gently. He groaned. I stopped and looked at him.

“Do you love me, Hank”, I asked him.

“Of course I do”, he said, “It’s just you had me worried sick and now you’re coming at me with going on a triple date night with two people that hate me and one person who doesn’t know me but I’m sure is going to hate me as well. Especially since she’s a friend of Casey’s.” I put my head down because that’s probably true and I knew it. He picked it up and kissed me. Eventually he pulled away.

“But that doesn’t stop me from loving you. And yes, I will go but I can’t promise that I’m going to enjoy myself”, Hank said honestly. I smiled.

“That’s all I need from you. To go with us. With me”, I replied. Hank smiled.

“Where are we going for our date night”, Hank asked as I got up.

“To a karaoke bar”, I said quickly while hoping he wouldn’t catch what I was saying.

“Oh hell…”

“You don’t have to sing or anything. You just need to come along”, I reassured. Hank got up as well.

“Fine. But don’t expect a song out of me”, he said.

“I won’t. Promise”, I said, “Now I have to get going and take these teens to their new school. I’ll be back in a bit.” I pecked Hank on the lips and walked out looking for Kim, Kevin, and Hailey. I found them waiting outside near the jet. We went inside and took off towards the X-Mansion. We arrived in time for the teens to get to class before they were late. I went back to home base and got dressed in active clothing. Then I went to train my powers. The evening arrived a lot quicker than I realized so I rushed to take a shower and change. On my way to the shower I saw Kim, Kevin, and Hailey walk in. I said ‘Hello’ to them and went to my room’s bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank is known to be quite sneaky in this story, moving very quietly when he needs or wants to. He also sneaks up on Lataiah often.
> 
> He does that because he wants to see if she's using her abilities at the moment or not. He also sometimes does that because he thinks her reaction to it is funny.
> 
> Lataiah's abilities are Canine Physiology, Wolf Like features, and Wings. Therefore if she was using her abilities she would had smelled Hank presence or heard him walk in.
> 
> I forgot to add before about Kim. She's usually reading because she has the ability Reality Warping. So when she reads she's usually looking for a different reality to use besides her present one.
> 
> No, I'm not going to make Hank sing in this story. Although that would be hilarious.


	16. Night 8: Home Base/Chicago

I got out of the shower and changed into a pink button-down crop top that showed a good amount of my cleavage but not too much, some lace up denim jeans, and black high heeled boots that had buckles on the side and laced up in the front. I grabbed my black leather jacket, did my makeup, curled my hair and pinned it in a sidesweep, and put jewelry on. When I walked out, I saw Mouse.

“Hey, wow. You look great”, Mouse complimented me.

“Thanks”, I smiled, “Do you know where Antonio and Hank are?”

“They’re in the jet”, Mouse answered, “Say where you guys headed?”

“To Chicago”, I replied walking away, “Thanks.” I rushed out to the jet and got in. Hank looked back at me from the pilot seat. I smiled at him.

“You ready”, he asked.

“Are **you** ready”, I asked him. He smiled and sat back in his seat then took off. I looked at Antonio who was listening to music and shaking his leg nervously. I put my hand on his shaking leg making him stop and look at me. He took one of his earbuds out.

“You’ll be okay. There’s no need to be nervous”, I comforted, “You look good by the way.” Antonio looked down at his leather jacket, dress shirt and jeans then back at me.

“Thanks”, he said, “So do you.”

“Thank you”, I replied, “You don’t have to worry. You have backup in case things go wrong with you and Sylvie.” Antonio sighed.

“I understand that, I just don’t want to make a fool out of myself”, Antonio confessed.

“You won’t. You know why”, I asked. He shook his head.

“Because you’ve got that Antonio Dawson charm”, I repeated. Antonio laughed which made me smile.

“Relax, Tonio. You’ve got this”, I said taking my hand off his leg. He nodded and put his earbud back in his ear. Soon we reached the outside of Chicago and Hank put the jet on stealth mode. We got out and took Hank’s SUV. I sat in the back while Antonio and Hank sat up front. Antonio told Hank the directions as he drove, which led us to pull up in front of a bar. Hank turned off the engine and we got out. Hank grabbed my hand while we walked inside letting everyone in there know that I belong to him. Antonio tracked down Gabby, Matt, and Sylvie. He waved me and Hank over. We walked over to the table and sat down while Hank introduced himself to Sylvie. Gabby and Matt looked at Hank and I while Hank had his hand on my chair possessively. I smiled at them.

“Thanks for inviting us”, I said to Gabby.

“No problem”, Gabby said, “So how long have you two been dating?”

“Well we were on and off for three months, but just recently did we make it official”, I said. I looked over at Hank who was looking at all the possible exits in the building. I put my hand on his thigh to make him look at me. He did and I gave him a look that said ‘stop, we’re not working right now.’ He gave me a look that said, ‘I know that but I’m always doing this for our own safety.’ I sighed defeated and took my hand off his thigh. He stayed looking at me and grabbed my hand placing it on his lips. That made me smile.

“Wow, I didn’t picture Voight as the romantic type”, Gabby said.

“There’s a lot that you don’t know about me, Dawson”, Hank said looking at her. I looked over at Antonio who was talking with Sylvie. Hank followed my gaze.

“They’re going to make a great couple. I can feel it”, I said to Hank. He nodded. Then someone got on stage with a microphone.

“Here we go”, Gabby said catching all of our attention.

“We will now be taking singers and those of you who won’t sing are free to dance”, the person said, “Thank you.” Everyone cheered as some people went to go do a song. The waiter finally came to our table to get our order. We all ordered, and he left. Someone went on stage to sing a song that I didn’t recognize but it had a smooth beat to it. I nodded my head to the song while Gabby and Matt went to dance along with Antonio and Sylvie. Hank looked at me.

“You know this song”, Hank asked me. I looked at him.

“Not at all”, I smiled, “But it has a smooth beat to it.” Hank nodded in agreement. The song ended and everyone clapped. Our food arrived by then along with our drinks. Antonio and the others came to sit back down and ate. Antonio patted me on my arm. I looked at him.

“Where were you two? I knew you wanted to dance, Taiah. I can tell by the way you were nodding your head to the song”, he said to me and Hank.

“Oh we stayed sitting down. But I saw you and Sylvie up there you guys dance so naturally”, I complimented. Sylvie said ‘stop’ playingly while Antonio brushed it off. I smiled.

“You guys should dance or something instead of just sitting here”, Matt suggested. I looked at Hank.

“I don’t know. I’m not really the dancing type”, he said.

“Aww, c’mon”, Gabby complained.

“The girl wants to dance, so dance with her”, Antonio said in a mocking Italian accent.

“You got to at least dance to one song before the nights over”, Matt said. Sylvie stayed silent. Hank waved his hand at them letting them know to shut up and listen. They did.

“If I dance to one song will you guys get off my ass about it”, he asked. They all looked at each other and nodded.

“Okay. I’ll dance to the next song that is danceable”, he said.

“Okay”, they all agreed. Lucky Hank the next song was “Lost Without U” by Robin Thicke. Everyone looked at him. Hank sighed and cursed silently to himself. He looked at me.

“Would you dance with me”, he asked. I smiled and got up. Hank got up and grabbed my hand leading me to the dance floor. Gabby, Matt, Antonio, and Sylvie followed us. They all but Sylvie had their phones out to record. I turned to Hank.

“This is a salsa song you know that right”, I asked him. He nodded.

“Yeah, so”, he asked.

“I’m just saying, can you keep up old man”, I teased. I suddenly saw the determination in his eyes. I started doing the salsa going slow at first. Then Hank grabbed me and pulled me closer to him.

“Don’t go easy. Do your best”, he whispered. I smiled and put all my dancing skills into use. Hank was surprisingly keeping up. He was keeping up with every step and move. Then there was a break in the song and Hank grabbed my hands as I splitted in between his legs and stood back up. Then we went back to doing the salsa. Soon the song was slowing down and stopped. Hank and I stopped dancing and kissed. Then we heard cheering and looked around. Almost everyone in the building was watching and recording us. Everyone went back to their seats as the next song came on. Us and the others went back to our seats as well. They all looked at me and Hank. We looked up at them.

“What”, we said in unison.

“Where’d you learn to dance like that”, Gabby asked.

“And why didn’t I know that you knew how to salsa like that, Taiah”, Antonio asked.

“How come I didn’t know Voight could keep up like that is my question”, Matt asked.

“You guys did great”, Sylvie complimented. We were about to say something but Hank’s, Antonio’s and my work phones started buzzing. We all checked it.

“Chicago”, Antonio said.

“Nearby”, Hank said as well. I shook my head.

“No. That’s right above us”, I said. Suddenly there was a bloodcurdling scream. Hank, Antonio and I got up.

“Stay here”, I ordered Sylvie, Matt, and Gabby. They all looked nervous but nodded. We rushed outside and saw that it was a small spaceship and some kind of monsters coming out of it with weapons.

“Guys, what is this”, I asked.

“It’s a spaceship. But I don’t know why they stopped above Chicago though”, Antonio said, “What are they targeting?”

“Whatever the reason they are not welcome here”, Hank said putting two fingers on Antonio’s neck. Antonio let him.

“How do we go about this boss? There’s only three of us and there’s no way we can wait for the rest of the team to get here in time, especially without the jet”, Antonio said.

“We can take them until the team or other heroes arrive to help”, Hank said for me.

“Yeah, I’m sure that the other heroes got the same call as we did”, I responded, “So for now, Hank you take the ground. I’ll take the air. Antonio, protect those inside the building.”

“But I can help”, Antonio insisted.

“We don’t need to fight you along with these aliens. Now do as I say and go”, I said firmly. Antonio stared for a minute then went back to the building. Hank looked at me.

“Be careful”, he said.

“You too”, I said before opening my wings and taking off. The aliens started aiming at me and Hank. I flew up higher to the ship. For some reason part of the ship opened up. Thinking nothing of it I went inside. I turned into an epicyon and searched the ship, looking for a way to send this thing back into space. Suddenly I heard a noise, I turned in its direction and saw a man.

“Goodness, he’s handsome”, I thought, “There’s no way he could be part of this invasion. He looks too human. He looks kind of familiar too.”

“State your name”, I commanded.

“James Scott”, the man said, “You?”

“Lataiah”, I said without giving him much information, “What are you doing on this ship, James?”

“I’d ask you the same thing, but it seems like you’re more alien than these creatures”, James said.

“It’s called being a mutant, jackass”, I snarled. James put his hands up in surrender.

“I mean no harm believe me”, he said quickly, “I’m just up here because I got trapped with these monsters… Wait a second! You said your name was Lataiah, right?” I nodded.

“Does your last name happen to be Harris”, James asked.

“Yes, why”, I asked. James’ eyes grew wide.

“Get off!”

“What?”

“Get off of this ship, now! Go, before he catches you up here”, James said looking around.

“Before who catches me up here”, I asked.

“Look I was captured because I was to be another recruit of the commander of this ship”, James said.

“Good. Tell me where he is so I can stop this invasion”, I said.

“No. That’s the thing. There was an invasion not because he wanted to take earth. There was an invasion because he wants to take you! They here in Chicago looking for you, Taiah”, James said.

“Wait. How do you know that it’s me they want”, I asked.

“Because I was there when he killed your parents. And now he’s after you and your brother”, James said. I felt my heart sink. I remember the man that killed my parents. He was quick and strong. And now he’s back to finish the job. I ran and quickly started looking for an exit. James searched as well. He found a mini pod and called me.

“Over here”, he called. I ran over to him. He opened it.

“Get inside”, he commanded.

“What about you”, I asked him.

“I’ll be fine. Just go while you still can. I’ll try to figure out a way to get him to leave earth alone for now”, he said pushing me inside. I fell in the seat and straps were immediately put on me to keep me from moving while it departed the ship. James looked at me one last time and left. The pod departed and I realized that we were in space. The pod started heading towards earth as I changed back into human form. The pod landed in the Chicago streets. The door’s opened and the straps let go of me. I got out and saw Hank and the rest of the team powered up. He put his hand out to let the team know to wait. He walked up to me slowly. But I stayed standing in position. Once he reached in arm’s length I dropped to my knees and cried. He knelt down and grabbed me. I latched onto him and he held me while I cried into his shoulder. Eventually my tears stopped, and he let me go.

“What happened? What’s wrong”, he asked me.

“I have to find my brother”, I said completely ignoring his question.

“You have a brother”, Hank asked. I nodded.

“I need to find him before it’s too late”, I said getting up, “Will you help me?” Hank got up as well.

“Of course. But can you fill me in on what’s going on”, he asked. I nodded.

“I will at home base. For now I just need to think”, I said walking up to the others who relaxed at knowing that it’s actually me. Adam walked up to me and I hugged him. He hugged me back.

“Come on. Let’s go home”, I said. Everyone went to their vehicles to drive to the jet. I rode with Hank. Once we reached the jet, we all went inside and went to home base. I avoided Hank the rest of the night and went to hide in my room, crying myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would picture that Hank would know how to dance or even salsa so I made him dance in this story instead of sing.
> 
> Lataiah knew how to dance before she even was placed in Chicago years ago. But Logan was not the one that taught her. Someone else in the X-Mansion taught her but he did practice with her occasionally.
> 
> Lataiah did have parents before she was adopted by Logan. They were just killed when she was very young. Her brother is the only the only blood immediate family she had left. But she never spoke of him to anyone so Hank was surprised when she spoke of needing to find her brother.
> 
> James Scott was young when he witness the commander of the ship killing Lataiah's parents. Lataiah recognized him because she and her brother were there when he killed them as well. James is the same age as Lataiah's brother.
> 
> James felt bad for Lataiah and her brother and wanted nothing to do with hurting them anymore. The guilt of watching her parents die in front of their kids was overwhelming to him. So he was determined to help Lataiah get off the ship instead of turning her in.


	17. Day 9: Home Base

I woke up and felt someone’s arm around my stomach. I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Hank. He was still sleeping. I sighed in relief and looked under the covers. We were dressed in sleeping clothes.  
“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t take advantage of you like that.” I looked up and saw Hank looking at me.  
“You really are a light sleeper”, I mumbled. I was about to get up, but Hank tightened his grip on me. I looked at him again.  
“I have to get up Hank. I need to take the teens to school”, I said.  
“Logan came and picked them up already”, he replied.  
“Well, I have to clean”, I said thinking of an excuse.  
“The team and I already cleaned the whole base last night”, he said back.  
“Well can I at least go eat or did someone do that for me too”, I asked sarcastically. Hank smiled and sat up.  
“I’ll be back with your food. You stay in bed”, he said in a tone that said don’t argue with me about this. I sighed and laid my head back on the pillow as he walked out. Soon he came back in with a plate of food and a cup of orange juice. I sat up as he set the plate down to grab a tray from on the side of my dresser. He set up the tray and set the food and orange juice down on it. He handed me a fork and sat down next to me.  
“Where’s your food”, I asked starting to eat.  
“I already ate”, Hank said resting his head on the headrest on the bed. I nodded.  
“It’s really quiet. Usually everyone would be talking and goofing off. What’s going on”, I asked suspiciously.  
“Don’t worry about it. Just focus on resting for today”, Hank said closing his eyes.  
“Why”, I asked stubbornly.  
“Because you need your rest”, Hank answered. I shook my head and finished eating. After which I tossed the tray aside and darted for the door. Hank was quicker than I was though, so he grabbed me and pulled me back into bed. I tried to use manpower against him, but he was stronger than I was as well. At times like these I wonder why I’m captain of this team and not him since he can easily out power me with and without special abilities. I gave up fighting him. He loosened his grip and eventually let go.  
“Next time I will paralyze you in bed”, Hank said into my ear, “Understand?” I shivered at his gravelly voice sounding so demanding towards me.  
“I understand”, I said with my voice cracking. Hank chuckled while I cursed at myself under my breath. Hank got up and grabbed the plate, tray, and cup off of the floor. I laid back down. Hank was about to head for the door to put the dishes away, but he turned back around. He set the dishes down and came up to me. I realized what he was about to do and tried to get away, but he grabbed me. Then he put his fingers on my temple. I felt all my muscles go limp and numb. He placed me on my back and pulled the blanket up to my neck.   
“I’ll be back to take you out of paralysis”, he said to me, “For now, try to get some sleep.” Then he grabbed the dishes and left the room. I tried to move every muscle, but nothing worked. Not even the muscles in my wings. I gave up trying to move and closed my eyes. After some time I heard someone come in. I opened my eyes and strained them to look at the door. It was Hank. I tried to speak but I couldn’t. He closed the door and looked over at me. He came up to me and put his fingers on my temple. I quickly sat up almost hitting Hank in the face. I was panting and moving every muscle possible to make sure that everything worked properly. Since I’ve never been paralyzed by Hank, I was scared. Hank just watched as I checked each muscle. I eventually stopped and looked over at him.  
“I, uh”, I stuttered trying to think of something to say without making him mad. I really didn’t want to get paralyzed again. Hank reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I flinched. Hank went around and got in bed with me. I followed him with my eyes.  
“You know I’m not going to do anything to you, right”, he asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat.  
“Um, I just. I didn’t know. I thought”, I stuttered. Hank smiled.  
“You remember when we were on the run from the government”, he asked me. I nodded.  
“And you asked me if I could be your second command”, he asked. I nodded again.  
“What were the three exceptions that I had in being your second command”, he asked.  
“You said not to make decisions without you, we work together, and stop being afraid of you”, I recalled.  
“Exactly. So why are you going back on our deal”, he asked. I realized what he was talking about.  
“I didn’t realize. It’s just I don’t like being paralyzed”, I said honestly.  
“Nobody likes being paralyzed, Taiah. Especially by me”, he said, “But I understand if you didn’t know. Still though, how are you feeling? Did you sleep at all?”  
“I did for a little while before you came in but not much. I can’t seem to fall asleep because I can’t stop thinking about what happened last night on that spaceship”, I said sadly.  
“What did happen up there”, he asked. I put my head down. Hank picked it up making me look at him.  
“Do you trust me”, he asked me. I nodded.  
“Then tell me. It won’t change the way I feel about you”, he reassured. I gave a small smile.  
“While I was up there, I ran into this familiar looking guy named James Scott. He talked to me asking me what my name was. Then he said I looked like an alien. But anyways James asked me if my last name was Harris. I said yes and asked him why. Then he told me to get off the ship quickly”, I recalled. Hank nodded and stayed looking at me for me to finish.  
“I asked him why”, I remembered, “He said because they didn’t come to Chicago to take earth. They came to Chicago for me. They were looking for me. I asked him how he knows that. He said because he was there when the commander of the ship killed my parents. He was there and now the commander is back for me and my brother. He’s back to finish the job.”  
“I remember you saying something about your brother and how you needed to find him”, Hank said, “But why wasn’t James with you when you landed back on earth.”  
“He said he was fine and that he was going to figure out a way for the commander to leave earth alone for now”, I answered. Hank hummed in thought.  
“Hank I need to find my brother. I can’t rest until I know that he’s okay”, I said.  
“We’ll find him. For now you sleep”, he said pushing me down in bed.  
“Why do you want me to rest so badly? What are you hiding from me Hank Voight”, I asked sitting back up stubbornly.  
“Nothing. Now lie down and sleep”, he said pushing me down again. I grabbed his wrists.  
“Don’t you trust me”, I asked repeating what he asked me. Hank stared at me for a while. Then he kissed me softly.  
“I thought I lost you”, Hank whispered pulling away, “When that ship left earth with you on board, I thought I’d never see you again. I can’t lose you, Taiah. I just can’t. I can’t survive without you. I’ll lose my mind. I…” I kissed him again.  
“I can’t promise that you won’t lose me, Hank. I wouldn’t lie to you when I know that an alien king is seeking to have my head on stick. But I can say that as long as I’m still here I will love you like there’s no tomorrow”, I said, “But please let me look for my brother while there’s still a chance.” Hank nodded and hugged me tightly. He let go and let me up.  
“I’ll let you get dressed”, Hank said walking towards the door.  
“Hank.” He turned around.  
“You will survive without me. You’ll find someone else that treats you just as good as I do if not better. You will because you have to. If I were to die in fighting this commander, the team will need you to guide them. I know you can do that without me”, I said to him.  
“How are you so sure”, he asked.  
“Because you’ve done it before I came into your life”, I smiled. Hank walked back up to me and kissed me hungrily. I responded by humming in his mouth. That fired him up to climb on top of me. I pulled away and pulled my sweats and panties off of me while Hank did the same with his clothes. I saw that he had an erection. I grabbed his cock and he groaned as I did. I ran my thumb along his tip. He grabbed a fistful of the blanket to keep his composure.  
“I need you inside of me”, I whispered into his ear. He got the message and I let go as he slid into my opening. I immediately moaned and Hank started pulling in and out of me slowly. He started speeding up as I tried to keep quiet but was failing miserably. He started hitting my spot which made me moan even louder. I eventually came and Hank pulled out. When he did, he accidently released onto my bed sheets.  
“Sorry about that”, he said talking about the mess on my sheets.  
“I made a bigger mess than you did so don’t sweat it”, I smiled. He nodded and started looking around. He found a soft washcloth and walked back to me.  
“Spread your legs for me”, he said. I did and Hank gently started cleaning me. Occasionally I moaned out of reaction. Every time I did, he would smile as I apologized. When he finished, he pulled my sweats and panties back on me. He grabbed his clothes and put them back on. I got up and looked for some regular clothes to wear while Hank pulled my sheets off my bed to wash them. I got dressed and headed out to the main living area. Everyone was in there whispering and working on their tablets. They looked up and saw me.  
“Did we wake you”, Will asked nervously. I shook my head and smiled.  
“I couldn’t sleep anyways. What are you guys working on”, I asked walking over.  
“Looking for your brother but we have no idea what his name is or how to find him”, Mouse said looking at his tablet again.  
“Ace Hunter Harris”, I said. Everyone immediately started looking up the name. After a while they found nothing.  
“Either he changed his name or he’s off the books somewhere”, Adam said. I thought for a while.  
“I know a couple of people who may know where he is”, I said whipping out my work phone and dialing a number.  
“Hey, yeah, it’s me. Listen I need a favor. Be here as quick as you can. Thanks.” Then I hung up. Everyone looked at me expectantly.  
“Be ready to have some guests over”, I said walking away towards my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lataiah had a moment of fear. She knows Hank wouldn't hurt her but she also knows when he's angry he sometimes does things out of reaction. She didn't want to be the next target of Hank Voight's wrath.
> 
> Hank loves Lataiah dearly. He's lost so much in his life that he felt that if he loses someone else he cares about he would in fact lose his mind. Especially if that someone else is his new lover.
> 
> When Will asked Lataiah if they woke her, he was nervous. He was nervous because the night before Hank had threatened the whole team to keep quiet and not disturb Lataiah from sleeping. So Will had a reason to be nervous about waking Lataiah.
> 
> Ace Hunter Harris is in fact Lataiah's brother name. He didn't change it. He just off the books somewhere.


	18. Night 9: Home Base

I stayed in my room looking up whatever I could find out about Ace. But I found nothing. Soon there was a knock on my door.

“Come in”, I said without looking up.

“Hey, I think whoever you called are here.” I looked up and smiled at Jay.

“Okay. I’ll be out in a second”, I said. Jay nodded and walked out. I sighed and got up. I walked out in the main living area. As I did Steve Rogers and Tony Stark both looked at me. I walked over to them. They smiled and gave me a hug. I accepted it from both of them. They let go and I pointed to the couch as if asking them to have a seat. They did and I sat down across from them on the coffee table.

“Guys I still can’t thank you enough for the Home Base you created for me and my team. We really appreciate it”, I smiled.

“No problem. Any time”, Steve said.

“So what’s this all about”, Tony asked, “You sounded kind of uneasy over the phone.”

“I don’t know if you guys got the call for Chicago or not”, I said.

“We did”, Steve said.

“Well me and two of my teammates were in Chicago when we got the call as well and we responded to it. In the process I flew up into the spaceship to end the invasion only to find out that the invasion was because of me.”, I explained, “The commander of that ship is the same one that killed my parents and now he’s looking for me and my brother.”

“What is it that we can do to help”, Tony asked worried.

“I need help tracking down my brother. I need to find him while there’s still a chance for survival for us both”, I answered. Tony and Steve looked at each other then back at me.

“How do you even know he’ll listen to you. Don’t you two have a love/hate relationship going on”, Tony asked.

“Mostly hate but yes. And I know because if he wants to stay alive, he’ll come with me”, I said.

“Taiah, we know where to find him but the problem we have is that he’s in prison”, Steve said.

“What? Again”, I asked, “What did he do this time?”

“He had stolen a weapon from S.H.I.E.L.D.”, Steve answered.

“How did he even get into S.H.I.E.L.D.”, I asked.

“He has many titles one of them being known as the master of disguise”, Tony said. I sighed.

“Let me have custody of him. I’ll be sure to keep him in check while he’s under my watch”, I said.

“It’s not us that you need to explain that to. It’s Fury”, Steve said. I nodded.

“Then let me go with you to speak to Fury”, I said, “Or better yet call him for me.” Steve looked at Tony who shrugged. Then he pulled out a very old school cellphone and started dialing a number. Then he answered the phone and talked to whoever he called.

“Ok, got it”, he said hanging up. He looked up at me.

“Fury and his associate is coming by tomorrow with Ace. He agreed to give him up to you”, Steve said. I got up and so did Tony and Steve. I gave them one more hug.

“Thank you, guys”, I said letting go.

“Yeah, don’t mention it”, Tony said.

“We’ll see you”, Steve said.

“See you”, I said as they walked out. I turned around to head to the last extra room we had. As I did, I saw Hank standing there leaning against the wall. I smiled at him.

“How long have you been standing there”, I asked.

“Not long”, he answered, “So are they going to help you find your brother?”

“Even better. They’re bringing my brother here tomorrow”, I said. Hank nodded and pushed himself off the wall. He walked up to me.

“You’re sheets are still in the dryer so you might have to sleep with me tonight”, Hank said. I rolled my eyes.

“I’m starting to think that you came on my sheets on purpose”, I said.

“Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t. You’ll never know”, he said putting his arm around my shoulder and walking with me. I grabbed some clothes from my room and brought it over to Hank’s room. Then I went to check out that last bedroom we had in our home base. It looked good. Nothing was out of place. So I turned around and went back to Hank’s room. I changed in some sleeping clothes I brought with me. I climbed into bed which Hank was already in. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I listened to his heartbeat which I realized was in unison with my heartbeat. My paw mark started burning a little and glowing. I placed my hand on my paw and looked at it. It stopped glowing and burning. I looked at Hank who was looking at me, concerned.

“You okay”, he asked me.

“Uh, yeah. It’s just my paw. It was glowing and burning”, I answered.

“I saw that. Does it hurt”, Hank asked sitting up causing me to sit up as well.

“No. I just don’t understand why it was glowing and burning like that. It hasn’t done that for a while”, I said.

“Did you find something out about me”, he asked.

“Yeah. I just realized that our hearts beat in unison”, I answered. It was dark but I could tell Hank was smiling.

“That’s why it was glowing and burning like that. Because you found out something about your soulmate”, he said.

“Soulmate”, I whispered to myself. Hank laid back down. I laid my head on his chest again which in return he wrapped his arm around me again.

“Hey, Hank”, I said.

“Yes.”

“Did your paw mark ever do that with, um, your wife”, I asked. Hank sighed.

“No, it didn’t. It never did”, he answered.

“Oh ok”, I said feeling embarrassed that I had the audacity to ask him about Camille. Eventually I drifted off into sleep. But I woke up in the middle of the night and felt that Hank wasn’t in bed, but the bathroom light was on. I got up and went to see if the door was open. It was and Hank was looking in the mirror. He leaned over and rinsed his face, scrubbing it. He stopped and looked at the mirror again. I walked in wrapped my arms around his stomach and rested my head on his back.

“Hey, did I wake you”, he asked.

“No. You okay”, I asked him.

“Yeah. I’m fine. It’s just, I keep thinking about that night you flew into that ship”, he said, “I already lost Camille. I can’t lose you too.”

“I can’t say that I understand exactly because then I’d be lying to you. But I can say that it’s okay to be afraid. It’s normal and not just for humans. For mutants too. But Hank, I’m still here. I’m not gone yet. And who knows once this is all over, I may still be here to be a sarcastic bitch you strangely love so much”, I said. Hank laughed which made me smile.

“All I know is that even though there may be a chance that I don’t make it, I’ve never met someone quite like you. I’m glad you found me that night”, I said. Then Hank turned around in my arms and hugged me.

“So am I”, Hank whispered into my neck. Then we both went back to bed. I made sure to wait until he fell asleep to fall asleep myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The paw mark reacts to a lot of different things that goes on with the team. But it doesn't react to those that are not part of that team. That's why Hank's paw mark never burned or glowed with Camille.
> 
> Stark had a big part in designing the Home Base. While Rogers got the idea of giving the team a home to call their own. So Lataiah thanked both of them and not just Stark.
> 
> The reason why Fury was so willing to give Ace up to Lataiah is because Ace is such a troublemaker that Fury believes the only team that could put him in place is Lataiah's team.
> 
> Ace has a lot of different titles. Some are "The Greatest Hunter", "Lethal Weapon", and "One Man Army."


	19. Day 10: Home Base

I woke up and saw that Hank awoke already but was still in bed holding me.

“Hank, you okay”, I asked. He looked at me.

“Yeah, I just didn’t want to wake you up by moving. You looked really comfortable”, Hank answered sitting up. I sat up as well.

“I should warn you about my brother”, I said.

“Okay.”

“He’s kind of a hard pill to swallow”, I said.

“So am I”, Hank said matter of factly.

“And he’ll do stuff just to piss you off”, I said.

“Nothing I haven’t dealt with before”, Hank replied. I sighed at Hank’s stubbornness.

“Just try not to get offended by his words and actions”, I said. Hank stared for a while.

“I’m good, Taiah. Thanks”, Hank said getting out of bed. I got out bed as well and grabbed a face towel then I went to the bathroom as Hank started shaving his stubble off. I brushed my teeth and washed my face as Hank did the same. Then I went to get dressed in the clothes that I brought with me to Hank’s room. A blue ombre button down shirt that ties in the front and high waisted dark washed denim shorts. Once I finished, I looked at Hank realized that we were matching. He had on a blue plaid button down shirt and dark washed denim jeans. He pointed to my outfit and his.

“Did you do this on purpose”, he asked.

“Not at all. But this is good because then Ace will know that you are my boyfriend and I won’t have to explain it to him”, I smiled. Hank chuckled. Then we both walked out to the dining room as Logan walked in. He looked at me then at Hank. He pointed to our clothes.

“You two do that on purpose or something”, he asked.

“Not at all”, we said in unison. He shook his head.

“I’m here to take Kim, Kevin, and Hailey to school. You know where they are”, he asked me.

“Finishing up getting ready”, I said pointing down the hall, “But I have something important to run by you.” Logan sat down at the table as I did.

“What is it?”

“My brother is coming to our home base.”

“And I’m leaving”, Logan said about to get up, but I grabbed his arm. He stopped and sat back down.

“Why would you have your brother come back around you after all he put you through”, Logan snapped.

“Because he’s still my brother”, I said.

“Yeah, and Victor is my brother. Doesn’t mean I have to have him around”, Logan shot back. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, stressed.

“Look. I’m bringing him here because it just may save his life”, I said. Logan looked at me, confused. Then I explained everything that happened to me on the spaceship and how I even got there. Logan got up quickly and turned away from me. He put his hands on his hips and turned to face me again.

“How long do we have until that son of bitch comes back to earth”, Logan said with such determination that I’ve never seen in him before.

“I’m not sure but James said he was going to speak to the commander… Wait a second! What do you mean we”, I asked him.

“I’m going to help you take him down”, Logan huffed.

“No, it’s fine, dad. This is my fight. Me and Ace’s”, I refused.

“Well it’s mine now too”, Logan said.

“No…” Logan quickly sat down and grabbed my hand.

“Listen. I never told you this, but I knew you’re parents personally. I was friends with them both. They were fierce fighters. Respected by all friends, feared by all enemies. No one had the courage to face them in a battle. No one but one man. He was not known very well but he challenged both of your parents to a battle in exchange for the lives of two mutants”, Logan explained.

“Me and Ace”, I whispered. Logan still heard me and nodded.

“Well they accepted the challenge and fought that man. But they lost. They got injured beyond healing. Your dad was the first to go. But before your mother died, she asked of me one thing”, he explained, “That one thing was to take you under my care and protect you. Because she knew that the man was coming back, she just didn’t know when or where. I promised her I would do that for you. I’m not going back on my promise, Taiah.” I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

“Because I promised your mother and I promised you when you were a little girl, this is my fight too. So I’m going to be there and bring all I got to that fight whether you want me there or not”, Logan said firmly. I just nodded and Logan got up. I got up as well. He hugged me as I cried into his shoulder. Eventually he let go.

“I should get going. Let me know once you find out when he’s coming back to earth”, Logan said walking towards the main living area where the teens were waiting for him.

“See you later”, I sniffed. Then Logan and the teens walked out. I turned to Hank who was listening to me and Logan’s conversation. He hugged me which I accepted. He held me for a while before letting go.

“You going to be okay”, Hank asked me. I nodded as Nick Fury walked in. Hank nodded towards Fury letting me know that he was behind me. I turned around.

“Director Fury”, I said quickly putting on a smile and shaking his hand.

“Commander Harris. It’s been a while”, he said.

“It definitely has. Do you have my package”, I asked. He smirked and pressed his earpiece.

“Bring him in”, he said before letting go. I looked behind Fury to see Leo the mutant wolf coming in.

“Leo”, I asked rather than stated. I walked up to him.

“It’s been too long old friend”, he said. I knelt down and gave him a hug, eventually letting go.

“It really has. How’s Mrs. Woods? Is she okay”, I asked.

“She is alive and kicking. But she wanted to stay in Chicago for a while. So she still stays at the same apartment that you used to live at”, Leo reported. I smiled.

“Little sis”, I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw my older brother walking in with handcuffs on followed by two S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. I stood up slowly.

“Ace”, I said, “How-how are you?”

“Other than these handcuffs digging into my skin, needing a shower and haircut, and getting sent to prison for no reason, I’m okay”, he said mainly to Fury.

“You stole something that was not yours for the thrill. You deserved to go to prison”, Leo snarled.

“Oh save me your morals speech, you dog”, he retorted. Leo snarled again showing his canines to Ace. Ace smirked.

“We’ll take him from here”, Hank said coming out of the kitchen. Ace looked Hank up and down as if sizing him up. Fury motioned to let Ace loose. One of the agents undid Ace’s cuffs. Once they were off Ace rubbed his wrists. Fury looked at me and Hank.

“If you change your mind about having Harris in your custody or need anything, let me know”, Fury said to us.

“Same to you, Director Fury. Thank you”, I smiled. Fury shook my hand again before departing taking Leo and the two agents with him. I turned to Ace who was looking around the living area.

“Sweet place you’ve got here, sis”, Ace complimented.

“Thanks”, I smiled, “If you come with me, I’ll show you where your room is.” Ace looked at me and nodded. I walked in down the hallway with him following. I stopped in front of the room I checked out last night. I opened the door wide to let him in. He walked in and so did I.

“Is there anything I can get you before I leave”, I asked him. He looked around the room.

“You got an electric razor”, he asked looking in the dresser.

“Yeah. It’s in here”, I said walking in the bathroom and looking in the cabinet. I grabbed an electric razor from in there. I handed it to him.

“There are towels in the bottom drawer of the dresser and I can lend you some clothes until we can go clothes shopping if you want”, I offered.

“Um, I do not want to look like a woman. So no thanks”, he said.

“No. That’s not what I meant. I can have one of my teammates lend you some clothes”, I corrected.

“Oh, sure. Whatever”, Ace said. I nodded and left. I went to Antonio’s room and knocked on the door.

“Come in”, he said on the other side. I walked in and saw that he was shirtless. I immediately averted my eyes away from him.

“You need something, boss”, he asked me. I nodded at the ceiling.

“My brother is here. He needs some clothes I was wondering if he could borrow some of your clothes until I can get him some clothes of his own”, I said still staring at the ceiling. I felt Antonio’s body heat on me. I looked at him and noticed he was looking up at the ceiling as well.

“What are we looking for”, he leaned in and whispered still staring at the ceiling. I playfully shoved him causing him to laugh.

“I’ll get those clothes to him soon. What room is he in”, Antonio asked.

“The last one we have down the hall”, I said. Antonio nodded.

“Okay. Is that all you need or you still going to stare at the ceiling to avoid looking at my body”, Antonio smiled. I couldn’t help but smile.

“Watch yourself, Dawson”, I said pointing at him.

“I’m watching”, he said putting his hands up in surrender. I walked out. I went to the kitchen to eat something because I was starving. Then I went to the training room to practice until evening or until my brother came out of his new room.


	20. Night 10: Home Base

I sat amongst the team in the main living area. After a while Ace walked in with Antonio’s clothes on. He honestly looked better in the clothes than Antonio did. The team stood up except for Hank. I stood up as well and introduced my team to Ace. They all said ‘hey’ and sat back down. Hank looked at me.

“Wasn’t the teens supposed to be here already”, Hank asked me.

“I’m sure they’re on their way”, I said watching Jay try to strike a conversation out of Ace. I can tell from Ace’s demeanor that he didn’t want to talk to anyone here. He didn’t even shake anybody’s hand when they introduced themselves. He just sized each of them up. I got up and went over to them.

“Ace”, I called. Ace looked at me.

“You want a beer”, I asked him. He grinned and nodded.

“C’mon. Why don’t we talk over one? Catch up”, I offered. Ace got up and walked to the dining room with me. I grabbed him and me a beer from the ice chest. I went up to him and handed him one while sitting across from him. He opened it and took a long sip from it as I did mine. He stopped and leaned back getting comfortable.

“So this is what have become of you, huh? A commander of an elite mutant team, personal connections to influential people, and most of all a powerful second command that is madly in love with you”, he smiled.

“How do you even know that he is powerful or madly in love with me”, I asked curiously.

“Please, a blind man can see that he’s in love with you”, Ace exposed, “As for the powerful part, he obviously was unintimidated by my presence or me sizing him up. He has great power. I’ll say that much.” I smiled.

“What about you, Ace? What’s happening in your world”, I asked. Ace shrugged.

“Not much. I know that if mom and dad were alive, they’d call me a complete a fuck up”, he said.

“You don’t know that”, I replied quickly. Ace laughed.

“Some things don’t change, do they? You’re still defending mom and dad as if it would make a difference in whether they are dead or not”, he scoffed.

“They may not be alive, but their legacy still lives”, I said raising my voice.

“Does their legacy involve them abandoning their two kids to play superhero”, Ace mocked leaning in, “If you ask me, I’m kind of glad that they’re gone.” I threw my beer at him which he dodged making the glass break onto the wall. I stood up. He looked up at me smirking.

“You have no right to talk about our parents like that you jerk”, I yelled with my fists balled up.

“They were never my parents to begin with. You were their little princess while I was the wasteful son. So you can take that comment and stick it up your ass”, he sneered. I charged at him but felt someone pick me up from behind and carry me out of the room. I kicked and screamed curses at Ace while I was getting carried. The person carried me to my bedroom while I was still kicking. They laid me down on my bed with them under me.

“Shh. It’s okay. Calm down”, Hank said stroking my hair. I knew it was Hank by the voice. I stopped fighting and cried. I hated myself for crying so much in front of Hank lately. But at the moment I couldn’t help it. Hank kept stroking my hair occasionally stopping to kiss my shoulders. I calmed completely down, and Hank let me go. I sat up in my bed which I didn’t even know that he made for me. Hank sat up as well and placed his hand on my back in comfort.

“You okay”, he asked. I avoided looking in Hank’s eyes and nodded.

“Okay. If you want, I can go and talk to Ace for you”, Hank offered. I finally looked at him.

“Talking won’t do any good. He just going give you a smartass remark”, I said.

“Not if he’s paralyzed. If he’s paralyzed, he won’t have any choice but to listen to me talk”, Hank said. I shook my head and smiled.

“There’s that beautiful smile. Now I’m going to go and have a chat with our little Ace. I’ll be back”, Hank said getting up and walking out. I waited for a while before walking out to the main living area. I looked around and noticed Adam and Alvin stopped whispering to each other as they saw me. I walked to the dining room to clean up the mess I made. But when I got there, I saw Erin, Jay, and Antonio already cleaning the mess. I walked up to them.

“I can clean that up”, I offered.

“It’s alright we got it handled”, Antonio refused while picking up some small pieces of glass with his mind. Jay and Erin looked at me pitifully. I shook my head.

“Do you know where Hank is”, I asked them.

“I think he’s with Mouse and Ace, talking to them”, Jay answered. I nodded and searched the base for them but didn’t see them anywhere. I started to panic and whipped out my phone to call Mouse first. The phone rang but no answer. I cursed silently to myself. Then I dialed Hank’s number but all I got was voicemail. I was about to put out an emergency call to the team but then I heard Hank’s voice behind me. I turned around and saw Hank standing there with his hands in his jean’s pockets. I stormed up to him and slapped him in the face.

“How fucking dare you? You took my brother and went invisible to the team! To me”, I yelled at him. He looked at me with silent anger written in his eyes.

“What if he tried to hurt you and succeeded? I would blame myself for bringing him to our home base”, I yelled. Hank’s eyes softened at that comment. He reached out to grab my hand, but I pulled it back.

“You don’t have to worry about me, Taiah”, Hank said softly.

“As you leader and your girlfriend yes I do”, I said repeating what he said to me before. Hank smiled.

“It’s alright. Everybody is fine. Your brother is in his room and Mouse is sitting with Ruzek and Al. If you want to check in with them you can”, Hank replied. I shook my head and walked away leaving Hank standing there. I was going to check on Mouse first and saw him sitting with Adam and Alvin, chatting with them. Then I went to Ace’s room. I knocked on the door before entering. I noticed Ace sitting on the edge of the bed looking at something with his back to the door.

“Ace”, I called out walking to him. I reached him and noticed it was an old picture of mom, dad, him, and me. I also noticed that there were teardrops on the picture. I placed my hand on Ace’s back. He looked up at me, his face red from crying. I leaned down and hugged him.

“They’re dead. They’re dead and I could’ve helped them. I could’ve helped them take down that guy. I should’ve helped them”, Ace cried hugging me back.

“If you would’ve helped them then you would’ve been in the same boat, they’re in. Dead”, I reasoned.

“It’s better than blaming them for things they really didn’t do. Just because I’m mad at myself for not helping”, Ace sniffed.

“There is a way you can help”, I replied. Ace looked at me. I explained about the spaceship and James and the talk with Logan. Ace listened intently. When I finished, he stood up.

“What are we waiting for then? We should get started on preparing ourselves and your team for a battle”, Ace responded determined. I smiled.

“I think we should get some sleep first”, I smiled standing up, “By the way what happened between you and Hank?”

“We talked”, Ace replied quickly. I stared at him unconvinced at first then sighed and nodded, walking out. I went to my room and avoided Hank for the rest of the night. But I couldn’t sleep that well without him. So I sat up. I grabbed my phone and started texting him.

“Hey, you woke”, I asked.

“Am now.”

“Sorry”, I texted about to put my phone down and leave it at that. But he texted me back.

“It’s fine. What’s up.”

“I just can’t sleep”, I texted. I was about to add more but Hank texted me back already.

“Look outside your door.” I got out of bed and went to my door. I braced myself before opening it. Hank stood there in sleeping clothes with two glasses and the bottle of scotch in his hands. I smiled and let him in. I closed the door and turned on my light. He sat on the side of my bed and set the glasses down on the nightstand.

“How was you texting me if your hands were full”, I asked.

“I took Antonio’s powers before going to bed. They haven’t worn off yet, so I texted you with my mind”, Hank replied pouring scotch into the two glasses. He handed me a glass which I took. I took a long sip from the glass enjoying the burn that I felt. I almost immediately relaxed. Hank smiled at me before drinking some of his scotch. I looked at him.

“I owe you an apology”, I said to him. He stopped drinking and looked at me.

“I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you like that. I definitely should not have put my hands on you in that way”, I said looking at the floor, “So I’m sorry.” Hank put the glass down and lifted my head making me look at him.

“I already forgave you. So there’s no need to apologize for anything. You were scared and didn’t know what was going on. You had a reason to be upset. But I’m okay and so are Mouse and Ace. Just trust me next time, okay”, he asked. I nodded. Then he leaned over and gave me a lingering kiss. He pulled away and downed his drink. I did the same with mine. I gave him my glass. He took it and grabbed the other glass and bottle. He was about to walk out but I called his name causing him to stop and turn around.

“Stay with me, please. I can’t seem to sleep without you in bed with me”, I asked him. Hank walked back up to me and set the glasses and bottle back down on the nightstand. Then I climbed into bed and him after me. I laid on my side and Hank spooned me. Eventually I was able to fall and stay asleep.


	21. Day 11: Home Base/Sacramento

I woke up in Hank’s arms with my face to his chest. I looked up at his face and saw he was still asleep. I kissed him softly and felt him hum in my mouth. I pulled away and opened my eyes. Hank was looking at me.

“Good morning, beautiful”, he said his voice a little more gravelly than usual.

“Morning”, I smiled. He let me go and I got out of bed. I went to the bathroom to do my hygiene, then I went to my dresser to get changed. That’s when my leisure phone started ringing. I checked Caller ID but didn’t recognize it. I looked at Hank who was looking at me confused. I looked back at the phone and answered it.

“Hello”, I answered.

“Hello, is this Latanya Harris”, said a woman’s voice.

“This is Lataiah. Who is this”, I asked.

“My name is Teresa Lisbon. I’m with the California Bureau Investigation. I have four teenagers that state that you are their guardian”, Teresa said.

“Hold on. First of all, I am guardian of three teenagers not four. Second of all, my teens are at school. Last of all, even if my teens were not in school why are you calling and not them”, I asked sternly.

“Ma’am, I understand you are upset. Kim Burgess, Kevin Atwater, Hailey Upton, and Vanessa Rojas are yours, are they not”, Teresa asked.

“Kim, Kevin, ad Hailey are mine, but I don’t know any Vanessa. In fact I still don’t believe you unless you put Kim on the phone”, I said. I heard Teresa hand the phone over to someone. Then I heard Kim’s voice.

“Hello?”

“Kim? Where are you? Why aren’t you guys in school”, I asked.

“We kind of ditched school and went to California. And now we’re in a police station somewhere in Southern California”, Kim answered, “Sorry.”

“Save it. I’m on my way and you guys are going to explain yourselves because you are in so much trouble”, I said angrily.

“Yes, ma’am”, Kim said then she handed the phone back over to Teresa.

“Hello?”

“Tell me where you’re office is located. And I’ll come in to get them”, I demanded. Teresa did and I said, ‘I’ll be over in a bit.’ Then I hung up the phone. I looked at Hank.

“You look pissed”, he said.

“I am”, I said angrily, “Do you have a nice suit?” Hank nodded.

“Good. Put it on. And tell Antonio that we’ll be back”, I commanded. Hank got out of bed and went to do as I commanded. I grabbed a white button-down shirt and black pencil skirt that had ruffles on the end but also had pockets then put it on along with some black platform pumps with a strap at the ankle. I did my hair in a high ponytail. I put on diamond drop earrings and left out to the jet. Adam playfully whistled at me. I flipped him off and went to the waiting jet. I got on and sat in the passenger seat. Hank looked at me in a blue and white suit. He didn’t have on a tie though and the first two top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. He also had on an expensive looking black leather watch. All in all he looked good.

“You look good”, I said.

“I feel like an uncomfortable mannequin”, he grumbled taking off, “But thanks. You look good too.”

“Thank you”, I replied.

“So are we all dressed up to get the kids”, Hank asked.

“Because we’re going to need a ride and taxis in California are more likely to stop for people that look like they have money”, I answered. Hank hummed in thought. Soon we reached California and Hank parked the jet and put it on stealth mode. Then we called a cab and soon it arrived, and it drove us to our destination. We got out and looked at the building. Hank sighed.

“Here we go”, I mumbled walking in. We checked in at the front desk and they gave us directions on how to get to the CBI office. We took the elevator and went to the floor they told us to go to. Once the elevator stopped and opened it showed a busy office. Me and Hank looked at each other and walked in. A man that was also dressed in an expensive looking suit looked our way from off the couch he was laying on. He sat up, staring at us. A woman followed his gaze to us and walked up to us.

“Can I help you”, the woman said.

“We’re looking for a Teresa Lisbon”, I said.

“That’s her”, the man in the suit said now standing behind Teresa, “Hi, I’m Patrick Jane.” He held out his hand for me to shake it. Hank grabbed his hand before I could.

“Hank Voight. This is Lataiah Harris”, he said to Patrick and Teresa.

“Oh, so you’re Lataiah”, Teresa asked me. I nodded.

“And who is he to you and the teens”, she asked about Hank.

“He’s more of the father guardian of the kids and he’s also my boyfriend”, I answered, “Where are they anyways?”

“If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to them”, Teresa said walking. We followed and Patrick followed as well. Then he walked up to me and whispered something to me.

“I know who you are”, he whispered. I looked at him then at Hank’s scowling face. Teresa looked at Patrick and at us.

“Don’t mind him. He’s a little different than most people you may come across”, Teresa said about Patrick.

“I don’t know about that”, Patrick said smiling at me. I shook my head and followed Teresa to an Interrogation Room. There Kim, Kevin, Hailey, and a girl who was most likely Vanessa were sitting down. Once Kim saw us, her face lit up. Kevin and Hailey followed her gaze. Kevin stood up but Hank walked over and pushed him back down on the chair and held onto his shoulder. I looked at Kim and Hailey with my head tilted.

“Please give a good explanation as to why the hell I was called to a police station in California to come and get you guys”, I said looking at those two.

“It was a mistake. You see we were supposed to be on a field trip, but we got separated from the group and the police picked us up because we looked lost”, Kim said. Hank looked at me. I nodded towards him. He squeezed Kevin’s shoulder. Kevin grimaced and balled up his fists to keep from crying out in pain.

“Tell me the truth”, I demanded. The Vanessa girl looked at Kevin.

“Stop that! You’re hurting him”, she said to Hank and tried to pull his hand away. I looked at the girl.

“And who the hell are you”, I asked her.

“Why do you care, bitch”, she sneered. I slammed my hands on the table causing her, Kim, and Hailey to flinch.

“Don’t make me leap across this table. Because if I do, not even the police here will be able to save you”, I said glaring at the girl, “You understand me, bitch?” The girl nodded quickly.

“My name is Vanessa Rojas. I’m just a friend of your teens”, Vanessa said looking at me and Hank, “It’s my fault that we’re in California and not in school. It was my idea to cause trouble not theirs. They were just trying to support me and have my back. So please just don’t hurt them!” I looked at Hank shook my head. He let go of Kevin’s shoulder and walked over to me.

“I’ll see what I can do to get you guys out of here. For now shut up and don’t say anything to anybody”, I demanded. They all nodded. I walked out with Hank following. Teresa and Patrick were standing there waiting for us.

“What do I need to do to get them out of here”, I asked.

“Nothing. It’s obvious they didn’t know that they walked onto a murder scene. So you all can go”, Teresa said.

“Well, maybe not all of you”, Patrick said looking at me, “I have questions for you, Ms. Harris.” Hank stepped in front of me protectively.

“Why do we need to question her”, Teresa asked Patrick.

“Not we, me. I need to question her for my own self”, Patrick said not taking his eyes off of me.

“No, Jane. We are not doing this”, Teresa said.

“Give me ten minutes alone with her”, Patrick said finally looking at Teresa.

“I’ll give you five”, she said back.

“I’ll take it”, Patrick replied turning to me, “Ma’am I need to talk to you privately for a few minutes.”

“No. Not without me there”, Hank said sternly. I grabbed Hank’s arm causing him to look at me.

“It’s fine, Hank. I can handle my own”, I said to him.

“I’m not letting you go there by yourself, Taiah. That’s something I’m not going to do. Especially with that man. I don’t trust him one bit”, Hank said to me.

“Hank, it’s okay. I’ll be fine”, I said.

“No…”

“Hank, the longer we argue about this the longer we have to stay here. You remember what we talked about last night? About how you told me to trust you”, I asked. He nodded.

“Well, I’m telling you now. Trust me”, I said. Hank stared at me for a second then he sighed and grabbed my face, kissing me. He pulled away.

“I’m giving you five minutes. If you take longer than five, I’m going to burst through that door whether it’s legal or not”, Hank said quietly to me.

“Okay”, I smiled. He gave me one more kiss than let me go. I walked up to Patrick.

“Okay, I’m ready. Where are we going to talk”, I asked him. He led me to another interrogation room. He let me in.

“Are you hungry or thirsty at all”, he asked me, closing the door. I shook my head and sat down at the table.

“What’s this all about? I heard you whisper ‘I know who you are’ to me in the hallway”, I said.

“Because I do. I saw the way you were calling the shots in the interrogation room with the teens”, Patrick said.

“Doesn’t all moms do that with their kids? Call shots”, I asked shrugging.

“Maybe but you wouldn’t know. You never really knew you’re mother growing up”, Patrick grinned. I looked at him skeptically.

“Then again I don’t know too many mothers that have that much control over the fathers either”, Patrick said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

“So tell me, who are you really”, Patrick asked. I leaned in.

“You tell me. You seem to know who I am already”, I shot back.

“Yeah, but that won’t look good to the public if I just tell you what I know without getting it from you first”, Patrick said.

“Is this an interrogation”, I asked, “Because if it’s not, then I’m going to leave. But if it is, I’m done talking I want a lawyer.”

“You know I would play mind games with you to get you to talk to me, but I don’t think that’ll work with a woman like yourself. You seem too focused to be played with”, Patrick confessed.

“You didn’t answer my question, Mr. Jane”, I said.

“You didn’t answer mine either, Ms. Harris”, Patrick grinned.

“You want to know who I am? I’ll tell you who I am. I’m…” The door opened and Hank walked in with Teresa following, trying to stop him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up out of the chair.

“We’re done here”, Hank said.

“You have no rights here, old man”, Patrick sneered. Hank turned and met Patrick eye to eye. I knew at that moment what Hank was going to do so I put myself in between them. I tried to push Hank back.

“C’mon, Hank. It’s not worth it”, I said to Hank while still trying to push him back. Hank wasn’t budging though. And these heels weren’t helping any neither.

“What you call me”, Hank asked testing him.

“Do I have to spell it out for you, old man”, Patrick asked. Hank started balling up his fists, but Hank’s and my work phone started buzzing. We looked at each other then at our phones.

“California”, Hank reported, “It’s right outside.” I nodded.

“We got to get out there before it’s too late”, I said. Hank looked at me.

“We could use some help”, Hank said.

“What are you suggesting”, I asked.

“Maybe we could use the teens to help us…”

“No! That’s not going to happen, not while they’re in my care”, I refused quickly.

“Taiah, they need to learn how to do these kinds of things as well. Besides, we’re going to need all the help we can get, especially when the time comes to fight that mystery guy. And you know it”, Hank said. I thought for a while and then sighed, defeated.

“Fine. But just because we’re going to need their help coming soon”, I said finally. Hank looked at Teresa and Patrick who were looking at us confused.

“We’re going to need the teens back”, he said to them.

“Why? What’s going on that’s so important” Teresa asked.

“It’s highly classified”, Hank said.

“Then why don’t we know about it”, Teresa asked.

“We’re not going to get anywhere with this, Hank. We should just tell them”, I said to Hank. He looked at me.

“You sure?”

“Yes. We’re running out of time anyways”, I said. I turned to them.

“We’re mutants. We are part of an elite mutant team that protect the earth from major threats. I am the Commander and Hank is my second command”, I confessed. Teresa snickered not believing us.

“I believe them”, Patrick said. Teresa looked at him curious.

“Because I’m one too”, Patrick confessed.

“Okay all of you are crazy”, Teresa said doubtful.

“Show her”, Hank told me reaching into his pocket and pulling out the wristbands. I grabbed one of the wristbands and connected it to my wrist. Then my power suit overtook my body. I turned into a gray wolf. Teresa and Patrick stood back. I looked at Hank.

“We don’t have much time”, I told him. He looked at Teresa.

“You believe us now”, he asked her. She nodded and went to get the teens while Hank put on his wristband and his power suit took over his body as well. Soon Teresa came back with the teens who looked confused.

“We got a crisis call. We’re going to need all of your help”, I told the teens, “Are you willing to help us?”

“Yes”, they said.

“Wait, I don’t have my katana”, Hailey said.

“We can fix that”, Hank said placing two fingers on Kim’s neck. She shivered but stayed standing.

“What was that”, she asked.

“I took your abilities for a while. But you still have yours powers though”, Hank said aiming his hand at Hailey. He lowered it and Hailey’s hand turned into a katana.

“Whoa”, Vanessa whispered.

“Alright! Let’s do this”, Hailey exclaimed. Hank nodded and we all raced outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally introduced Vanessa Rojas, Teresa Lisbon, and Patrick Jane.


	22. Night 11: Sacramento

Once we were outside it was night. But there was a car lit ablaze that was most likely lit on purpose. We all looked around hoping to find out who was the cause of our emergency call, but we didn’t see anything.

“What are we looking for”, Vanessa asked.

“I think we were too late”, Hank huffed.

“Damn it”, I cursed. I walked to the car.

“This is a disaster”, I said into the fire. I turned back into human form. Hank walked up to me and placed his hand onto my back.

“This isn’t your fault, you know”, Hank said.

“That the threat got away and is still running the streets. How can you not say that this is my fault. If I would’ve just listened to you and not talked to Jane none of this would’ve happened”, I said bitterly, “Now I’ve let a major threat slip through our fingers. What am I going to say to Teresa who didn’t believe us in the first place?” Suddenly there was a scream coming from the building we ran out of.

“I think we just found the threat”, Hank said to me. Then we rushed back inside. We got inside and saw that some men were down but there were survivors. Hank ran to them.

“Where is he”, Hank asked them. They told him the floor which he reported to me. It was the same floor as Teresa and Patrick. We took the stairs not having time for the elevator. We reached the floor we were looking for and saw a stand off of the agents and a man with a sword that was made of fire. We walked in and put ourselves in between the man and the agents.

“What are you guys doing? Get out of the way, now”, a male agent shouted at us. Hank turned and glared at the man. The man shut up real quick. Then Hank turned back to the man with the sword.

“You mind telling us your name so we can refer to each other properly or do you just want to get on with the fight”, I asked, “Cause either way is fine by me.”

“My name is Brenton. But my enemies call me Wildfire”, the man smirked.

“That’s cool. Well my name is Lataiah. Enemies call me Lataiah. And if you don’t mind, I’d like to take this outside so that you don’t burn this whole building into ashes. Plus there’s more room to fight out there”, I reasoned. The man looked confused.

“Um, okay, I guess”, he said uncertain of what to do.

“Cool, cool. Let’s take the elevator though because we just took the stairs and I’m honestly exhausted right now. So if you don’t mind stepping this way”, I said guiding the man to the elevator. He let me out of confusion. I pressed the button to call the elevator and the rest of the team along with the man and me got in. We were silent throughout the whole elevator ride and eventually it stopped on the first floor. We got out and walked calmly outside. Once we were outside me, Hank, and the teens walked a distance away from Brenton. He looked at me confused.

“So are you ready now or what”, he asked me. Hank put two fingers on Kevin’s neck, taking on his powers now. I looked at Hank who nodded at me then looked back at Brenton.

“Yeah, we’re ready”, I called out. Brenton smiled evilly and charged at me. I dodged while turning into a Mackenzie Valley Wolf. Brenton went after Kevin next. I turned around in time to see Brenton get hit in the arm by one of Kevin’s beams. Brenton cried out in pain. Once Kevin stopped shooting the beams Brenton saw that it turned his whole arm in bones. The loose bones fell to the ground. Brenton had death written in his eyes as he looked back at Kevin. Kevin got stuck as Brenton was bout to charge at Kevin. I jumped onto Brenton’s back and bit the back of his neck. I heard a sickening crunch and Brenton screamed. He fell to the ground as I let go. He wasn’t moving but he was alive. I paralyzed him by crushing his spine. Hank walked over and kicked away the sword that was no longer made of fire but was solid metal. He looked at Brenton.

“You know if you wanted him paralyzed you could’ve just said so”, Hank said to me. I said nothing but looked at his arm or what was left of it anyways.

“What do you think boss? Want to keep him alive or should I finish him off”, Hank asked me.

“He’s of no use to himself or anyone else now that he’s paralyzed. So take him in an alley and finish him”, I said with no remorse.

“Why in an alley”, Hank asked.

“Because I don’t want the teens to see you kill a defenseless man. Now go”, I ordered. Hank nodded and picked the man up by his shirt.

“Please. Please, no”, Brenton pleaded. Hank dragged him into a nearby alley to finish him off. I looked towards the building and saw Patrick out there talking to Teresa. He looked my way and smiled, walking up to me. I turned back into human form. Patrick reached me and held out his hand. I shook it.

“Thanks”, Patrick said. I brushed it off.

“I’m a superhero. It’s what I do”, I replied, “Say if you or Teresa need anything, anything at all, call me. You have my number.”

“There’s one thing I’d like if you don’t mind it”, Patrick said.

“What is it”, I asked.

“I really want to see where you train to get that strong”, Patrick answered.

“I trained at a school. The same school that the teens go to now. I used to attend there myself as a little girl. I was trained by another mutant that I call my father to this day”, I responded, “But I have a question for you though. What ability do you have?”

“Telepathy. But it’s not strong”, he replied, “That’s how I knew who you were and that you didn’t connect with your mother that well.”

“I didn’t know my mother that well because she was murdered before I got a chance to connect with her”, I corrected. Patrick winced.

“Sorry, I had no idea”, he said sadly.

“It’s fine. You’re right though. You need to work on your telepathy skills. If you looked deeper into my mind you would’ve found that out about my mother”, I said looking to where Hank left at, “Excuse me for a moment.” I walked to the alley he went to. Once I got there, I saw him kneeling beside Brenton’s dead body looking at something on a piece of paper with blood on it. He looked up at me and handed me the paper he was just looking at. I grabbed it and read what was written on it.

“You and your brother are next, Lataiah”, it read. I glared at the paper because I knew who wrote it and now know that Brenton was a good guy. He was just being forced to do this by somebody, somewhere. And we just killed him. I shook my head of the thought and stuffed the note in my pocket.

“What do you want to do with the body”, Hank asked.

“Leave it. The authorities will come and pick it up”, I replied.

“But he was most likely captured and forced to do this. We can figure out how if we take it and have Antonio look in his past thoughts”, Hank suggested.

“He’s dead, Hank. So his thoughts are dead too. We can’t do nothing with a dead body”, I refuted.

“You sure? There’s possibly something we can find out about what happened to him”, Hank said.

“We can look him up on our database, but I don’t know if we’ll find anything useful”, I responded.

“What about security footage? See where he was and what he was doing this morning and yesterday”, Hank suggested.

“We’ll look that up too then. But we should get going. It’s dark out and I’m beat”, I said walking away. I didn’t know if Hank was following me or not and at this point, I really didn’t care. I walked back up to Patrick.

“We’re going to get going. Hopefully, we’ll meet again under better circumstances. You take care of yourself, Patrick”, I said. Patrick smiled, happy that I called him by his first name.

“You too.” Then I walked up to the teens but heard my name get called. I turned and saw Teresa coming our way.

“Let me drive you all home”, she offered.

“Well, I don’t think you could drive us home, but you definitely can drive us to our jet”, I replied.

“You have a jet”, Teresa asked shocked, “Nevermind. Sure I’ll drop you off.”

“And I’ll join”, Patrick said walking up. I smiled and looked around for Hank. I saw him leaning against the building structure. I motioned him to come to us. He walked over.

“Yeah”, he asked.

“We’re leaving. Agent Lisbon is going to drop us off at the jet”, I said. Hank nodded as Teresa pulled up to us in a SUV which I didn’t even see her leave to go get. We all climbed in and Hank started giving Teresa directions on where to go since he was paying attention to where we were going this morning while I was convincing myself that I didn’t want to really strangle the teens for ditching school. Soon Hank told her to stop and she did.

“Where’s the jet? I don’t see anything”, she said.

“It’s on stealth mode”, I said getting out. Me and Hank walked up to the invisible jet. Hank reached out and pressed something causing the jet to become visible again.

“Whoa. That’s a real jet. And you guys own this thing”, Patrick drooled. Me and Hank nodded.

“Maybe when we’re able to we can show you inside and take you on a lift. Then I’ll show you where our home base is at and you can meet the rest of the team”, I offered Patrick.

“Yes, I’d like that”, Patrick said.

“Good. Thanks for the ride, Lisbon. If you need anything don’t hesitate to call”, I said going inside after Hank and the teens. I heard Teresa say ‘okay’ and Hank started the jet and took off. We dropped Vanessa off at the X-Mansion first and explained to Charles what happened to her and the others. Then we went to home base. I was too tired to nag at the teens anymore, so I just departed to my room and climbed into bed to go to sleep. But I still felt Hank come in and climb into my bed with me, holding me.

“Goodnight, my love”, he whispered as I drifted off into sleep.


	23. Day 12: Home Base

Everyone was looking at surveillance footages or looking up what they could find out about Brenton. I was with Ace figuring out a game plan in case one of us gets captured and turned by the mystery man and tries to kill the other.

“So if you’re about to get captured you want me to kill you? But if I get captured, you’re just going to use my team to rescue me”, I asked Ace who nodded in response, “That doesn’t sit well with me, Ace.”

“It may not at first, but when I’m about to get captured and turned, you’ll have to make the choice to kill me or fight me, little sis”, Ace said. I sighed.

“Maybe it’ll be best if we call dad to help us out with this”, I suggested. Ace rolled his eyes.

“We don’t need Logan’s help. We can handle this on our own”, Ace refused.

“Not if I have to kill you, we can’t”, I said matter of factly, “Let’s just get his opinion on this matter.” Ace sighed dramatically.

“Fine. We’ll see what he has to say but if he’s no good in helping us with this then we leave him out of it”, Ace said firmly.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll contact him right now”, I said whipping out my work phone. Ace got up to grab another drink from the ice chest. I talked to Logan on the phone for a while then hung up.

“What he say”, Ace asked.

“He said we’re going to need a lot of help on this. So he’s on his way over”, I answered.

“Got it”, Ace replied. We tried doing a different game plan but it seemed like Ace was intent on letting himself get killed. Then I heard Mouse come in.

“Your dad is here, boss”, he said. I looked at him and smiled.

“Thanks. We’ll be right out”, I responded. Mouse nodded and went back to the main living area. Ace threw his bottle cap at me which I caught in my hand.

“What’s up with your teammates calling you, boss”, he asked standing up. I stood up as well.

“Because I’m their Commander. Why are you jealous”, I asked walking with him out to the living area.

“Pfft. No”, Ace replied, “I just think it’s odd. But does that mean you’re boyfriend calls you boss as well?”

“Yes, he does”, I answered. Ace laughed as we reached the main living area. Logan looked at me and smiled.

“Hey, Taiah”, he said coming to give me a hug. But he stopped short at the sight of Ace.

“Ace”, he said.

“Logan”, Ace responded then he smiled and held out his hand for Logan to shake it. Logan looked at him skeptically.

“If we’re going to work together, we should put an end to our rivalry. At least for now anyways”, Ace smiled. Logan finally shook his hand.

“Truce”, Logan smiled, “For now.” Then Logan looked at me again.

“Tell your team to gather in the training room with their power suits on”, Logan commanded me. I nodded and went to do as he told. Soon everyone was in the training room with power suits on except for Logan, Ace, Hailey, Kim, and Kevin. Ace and the teens were going to get power suits they’re just in the process of getting worked on. As for Logan, he doesn’t need a power suit, but he is going to wear his X-Uniform during the battle. We stood around Logan.

“What are we doing”, I asked Logan.

“I want to test your power suits for one, and two we are going to train like never before and not only using your powers but you physical abilities as well”, Logan said, “And I am going to be the one to train you. But I called Stark and he agreed to alter with all of your power suits.” Everyone looked at me as if asking if this was what I wanted for them even Ace. I stayed looking at Logan.

“Okay”, I said, “Let’s do it your way.” Logan smiled and we got down to training. We each had sparing partners. My sparring partner happened to be Logan. I had knives in my hands and in my belt loops. Eventually the sparing began, and I charged at Logan with my knives but every move I did he dodged it.

“Your attacks are so predictable”, Logan said dodging another one of my attacks.

“Shut up. I’m trying to concentrate”, I grumbled aiming my knife at Logan’s neck. Logan grabbed my wrist just as I was about to cut him. He kneed me in the stomach causing me to fall to my knees gasping for air. I dropped my knives and held my stomach.

“Don’t tell me that you’re done already. It was just a knee to the stomach. C’mon I thought I trained you better than that”, Logan said. I shook my head.

“I can’t beat you. You read my every attack”, I griped.

“You have to beat me”, Logan said.

“I can’t…”

“You have to! I’m not going to let you go out and get yourself killed just because you can’t take a knee to the stomach”, Logan growled. I put my head down.

“I’m sorry but I can’t”, I said. Logan looked around and stared at Hank.

“Maybe not when you’re fighting for yourself. But let’s see how you do when you fight for your boyfriend”, Logan said walking slowly to Hank. I looked up and quickly got to my feet. I ran in the way of Logan.

“Don’t touch him”, I yelled.

“Who’s going to stop me”, Logan said grabbing me and pushing me aside. He started walking towards Hank again. Hank noticed and started taking steps back slowly realizing that Logan was targeting him. I couldn’t let Logan hurt him, so I turned to an epicyon and jumped in between Logan and Hank just as he reached him.

“You want to fight! I’ll fight! But I won’t let you lay a finger on Hank”, I snarled at Logan. Logan smirked.

“Okay. But just know that if you lose, I’m going after him and nobody is going to stop me”, Logan replied. I turned to look at Hank then abruptly turned to Logan and pounced on him. He fell to one knee and put his arm in the way of his head. So in return I bit down on his arm. I tasted Logan’s blood in my mouth as Logan yelled. That’s when I heard it. The sound of Logan’s knuckle claws extending. I quickly let go and jumped out of the way of Logan’s claws aiming for my ribs. Even though I jumped out of the way the claws still grazed my skin. I fought to keep from yelping so I wouldn’t let him know that he wounded me. Even still my blood was giving me away. Logan stood back up. I snarled at him and started circling him like a wolf hunting prey, looking for a weak spot. So Logan tried to make sure he stayed eye to eye with me. Then I saw it. Logan’s back, a weak spot! I didn’t even have to pounce in order to catch the skin of his neck in my teeth. I just had to turn. I dug my claws into his back as he yelled. He tried to hit me, but I was in the center of his back. And the more he moved the deeper my teeth and claws sank. But he still wasn’t letting up in defeat, so I started shaking my head while I had ahold of his neck. I felt Logan start to slow down in fighting which wasn’t like him. Then I felt him go limp. I thought I actually hurt him beyond what his healing factor could handle. So I quickly let go and as I did Logan dropped to the floor on his stomach. I put my muzzle to his face which wasn’t showing his blue eyes. I stood there for a while as I started hearing the team whispering that I killed Logan. I looked at his neck and saw that his healing factor wasn’t gone. The tears in his neck were healing. I didn’t want to get excited just yet. I still stood there waiting for him to open his eyes. Soon his wounds were fully healed, and Logan gradually opened his eyes. But as he saw me, he quickly extended his knuckle claws and put them to my face out of reaction. I stayed there unmoving.

“Dad, you’re safe. It’s me, Lataiah”, I said calmly. Logan still stayed with his claws to my face. So I slowly turned back to human form to show him it was me. I felt my fur pull back into my skin. And my paws turn into human hands and feet. My snout push into my face to create a human nose and mouth. My ears push down to human ears. My gold wolf eyes turn to soft brown eyes. When I finished changing to a full human form Logan sighed and let his guard down, retracting his knuckle claws.

“Does this mean I won”, I smiled. Logan looked at me while still on the ground.

“Do I really have to answer that”, he grumbled sitting up.

“So that also means you’re not going to go after Hank”, I stated rather than asked.

“Yes, for now”, Logan answered anyway. He looked at my ribs and noticed I had blood on my power suit. He touched it. I grimaced and moved away from his hand.

“Why didn’t you tell me I cut you”, he asked angrily.

“I thought you knew already. Besides I’m fine. All you did was graze me”, I said standing up.

“That all it takes”, Logan said standing up as well. I felt my adrenaline start to wear off and the pain of my wound was pounding in my head.

“Taiah!” I opened my eyes and realized I was leaning on Logan.

“Sorry”, I muttered. I was about to stand up on my own but as I did, I started to fall again. Logan caught me and lifted me up. I felt him carry me to the living area couch. I couldn’t quite make out what he was saying but I know he was talking to someone. I felt someone grab the vein in my wrist just as I passed out completely from the pain and blood loss.


End file.
